Tree, Leaf, Wind
by Calliope Medina Erato
Summary: Past demons, present difficulties and future possibilities..it's what makes the game of life and love fun or at least that's what Sendoh thinks! Formerly titled Persistence. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Introduction

**Tree**

People call me "Tree".

I had dated 5 gals when I was in Pre-U.

There's one gal who I love a lot but never dared to go after.

She didnt have a pretty face, or good figure, nor an outstanding charm.  
She was just a very ordinary gal. liked her. I really liked her.

I liked her innocence, her frankness, her intelligence and her fragility.

Reason for not going after her was because I felt somebody so ordinary like her was not a good match for me.

I was also afraid that after we were together all the feelings would vanish.

I was also afraid other's gossip would hurt her.

I felt that if she were my gal, she'd be mine ultimately & I didn't have to give up everything just for her.

The last reason, made her accompanying me for 3 years.

She watched me chase other gals, and I have made her heart cry for 3 years.

She was a good actress and me a demanding director.

When I kissed my 2nd girlfriend, she bumped into us.

She was embarrassed but smiled & said, "Go on!" before running off.

The next day, her eyes were swollen like a walnut.

I didn't want to know what caused her to cry.

Later that day, I returned from soccer training to get something & watched her cry in the classroom for an hour or so.

My 4th girlfriend didn't like her.

There was once when both of them quarreled.

I know that based on her character she's not the type that will start off the quarrel.

But I still sided my girlfriend.

I shouted at her & ignored her feelings and walked off with my girlfriend.

The next day, she was laughing & joking with me like nothing happened.

I know she was hurt but she didn't know deep down inside I was hurt too.

When I broke up with my 5th girlfriend, I asked her out.

Later that day, I told her I had something to tell her.

I told her about my break up.

Coincidentally, she has something to tell me too, about her getting together.

I knew who the guy was. His pursuit for her had been the talk of the School.

I didnt show her my heartache, just smiles & best wishes.  
Once I reached home, I couldn't breath.

Tears rolled & I broke down.

How many times have I seen her cry for the man who didnt acknowledge her presence?

During graduation, I read a sms in my hp.

It said, _"Leaf's departure is because of Wind's pursuit._

_Or because Tree didn't ask her to stay..."_

**Leaf**

People call me Leaf.

During the 3 years of Pre-U, I was on very close terms with a guy as buddy kind.

But when he had his 1st girlfriend, I learnt a feeling I never should have learnt - Jealousy.

Sourness to the extreme limit. They were only together for 2 months.

When they broke up, I hid my happiness.

But after a month, he got together with another gal.

I liked him & I know he liked me.

But why won't he pursue me?

Since he loves me why he didn't he make the first move?

Whenever he had a new girlfriend, my heart would hurt.

After some time, I began to suspect that this was one sided love.

If he didnt like me, why did he treat me so well?

It's beyond what you will normally do for a friend.

I know his likes, his habits.

But his feelings towards me I can never figure out.

You can't expect me a gal to ask him.

Despite that, I still wanted to be by his side.

Care for him, accompany him, and love him.

Hoping that one day, he will come to love me.

Because of this, I waited for him.

Sometimes, I wondered if I should continue waiting.

The pain, the dilemma accompanied me for 3 years.  
At the end of my 3rd year, a junior pursues me.

Everyday he pursues me.

He's like the cool & gentle wind, trying to blow off a leaf from a tree.

In the end, I realized that I wanted to give this wind a small footing in my heart.

I know the wind will bring the leaf to a better land.

Finally leaf left the tree, but the tree only smiled & didn't ask me to stay.

_Leaf's departure is because of Wind's pursuit._

_Or because Tree didn't ask her to stay..._

**Wind**

Because I like a gal called leaf.

Because she's so dependent on tree so I have to be a gust wind.

A wind that will blow her away.

When I first met her, it was 1 month after I transfer to the new school.

I saw a petite person looking at my seniors & me playing soccer.

During ECA time, she will always be sitting there.

Be it alone or with her friends looking at him.

When he talks with gals there's jealousy in her eyes.

When he looked at her, there's a smile in her eyes.

Looking at her became my habit.

Just like she likes to look at him.

One day, she didn't appear. I felt something amissed.

I can't explain the feeling except it's a kind of uneasiness.

The senior was also not there as well.

I went to their classroom, hid outside and saw my seniors colding her.

Tears were in her eyes while he left.

The next day, I saw her at her usual place, looking at him.

I walked over and smiled to her.

Took out a note & gave to her.

She was surprised.

She looked at me, smiled & accepts the note.

The next day, she appeared & passes me a note and left.

Leaf's heart is too heavy and wind couldn't blow her away.

It's not that leaf heart is too heavy.

It because leaf never want to leave tree.

I replied her note with this statement and slowly she started to talk to me & accept my presents & phone calls.

I know that the person she loves is not me.

But I have this perseverance that one day I will make her like me.

Within 4 months, I have declared my love for her no less than 20 times.

Every time, she will divert away from the topic.

But I never give up.

If I decide I want her to be mine, I will definitely use all means to win her over.

I can't remember how many times I have declared my love to her.

Although I know she will try to divert but I still bear a small ray of hope.

Hoping that she will agree to be my girlfriend.

I didn't hear any reply from her over the phone.

I asked, "What are you doing? How come you didn't want to reply?"

She said, "I'm nodding my head". "Ah?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I'm nodding my head" she replied loudly.

I hang up the phone, quickly changed and took a taxi and rush to her place & press her doorbell.

During the moment when she opens the door, I hugged her tightly.

_Leaf departure is because of Wind pursuit._

_Or because Tree didn't ask her to stay ..._

_Notes: Slam Dunk is not mine. There before I forget._

_This was forwarded from Nigel on one of my emails, I absolutely loved it and decided to use it as an introduction. _


	2. Prologue

**Tree, Leaf, Wind**

**By: Calliope Medina Erato**

**PROLOGUE**

_Akita_

_I have to hurry!_ Sawakita Eiji thought as he pedaled furiously along the streets of Akita, prudently dodging cars and other vehicles that come his way. He hardly cared if he caused a six-car pile up. What matters is that he has to get there. Fast.

He turned left in a quiet street corner and continued pedaling like a man possessed. He only stopped upon seeing a two-storey, contemporary-styled house, and much to his horror, the dark blue Honda Civic usually parked out front was gone. He quickly got off the bike (more like flew off it), leaving it at the side of the street and ran towards the front door.

_NO! They can't be gone yet!_ He thought frantically as cold sweat ran down his temples. _She wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye! She _won't

Eiji pounded at the door three times. He was reluctant on finding anyone home but he pounded at the door just the same. On his fourth knock the door opened, and met eyes with an annoyed looking girl a head shorter than him.

"What's the big idea demolishing our door!" she snapped, and then her hazel eyes widened upon seeing the restless look on his face. "Eiji, it's you! What's wrong?"

He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and started to shake her. "You're here! Thank God you're still here!"

"Y-Yeah, Eiji, I-I am." The girl unconsciously stuttered, looking helpless despite her large size as she seem to let him shake her back and forth, like one would physically try to force understanding to a slow learner. "Alright, you can let go now. You're making me dizzy."

"Oh." Eiji managed an uneasy chuckle and released her shoulders after seeing hair tousled on her face. "Sorry about that. I thought you already left. The car—"

"— is with _otou-san_." She finished for him, combing her fingers on her hair to give it a quick fix. "He remembered that he has to take care of a few things before we leave."

Eiji virtually sighed with relief, mentally thanking Mr. Futaba for his poor memory. "I see. Well, you know your dad, always at the last minute."

"Yeah." She snorted. "Anyway, how about if we come inside?"

He smiled and then followed her into the almost empty house. Once inside, Eiji turned to her, his eyes gloomy. "Do you really have to go, Hisae?"

She was about to answer when Rina, Hisae's mother, appeared suddenly from the kitchen holding a rolling pin, armed and ready to hit anyone on her way. "Who was that inconsiderately loud _baka_ banging at our door?" she shouted as she entered their former living room. Like Hisae, she was startled to see Eiji's untimely visit. "Oh, Eiji-kun! I thought that someone is playing a joke on us. _Sumimasen_." She meekly bowed, putting the rolling pin down.

"Hi, Mrs. Futaba," Eiji scratched his head as he greeted her politely, "No need for apologies, ma'am. There's nothing to it, really. It's my fault anyway."

"Oh, don't be too polite, and stop calling me 'ma'am'. You know you're not a stranger in this house." She said. "Well, what's left of it anyway."

Eiji laughed. "I see you're ready to leave." He said, indicating the large _Re-locaters, Inc._ boxes scattered within the four corners of the room. Futaba Rina sighed and began a litany on how the movers were late and that she had to call them five times. She left the two still muttering to herself about inefficient workers.

Hisae shook her head as she watched her mother leave. "Mom sure knows how to drive herself crazy. The move is still a shock to her."

"I know. So were the rest of us."

Eiji was dumbfounded himself when Hisae told him she was going to leave for Kanagawa because of her father's promotion. It seemed like the entire world crashed down on him right that very moment. "Hey, I got an idea. Why don't you stay at my house? Takeshi can come, too. My parents won't mind. That's a promise." He said almost desperately.

Hisae stared at him, her left brow raised. "I know they won't mind, Eiji, but _mine_ would." She said. "Look, it's really nice of you to offer but we both know that I have to leave eventually. Besides, Kanagawa can't be that bad."

Eiji shifted uneasily from where he stood. "Well, yeah...but I hate for you to go." He said now sounding like a three-year old boy.Hisae fell silent.

"I guess I can't do anything to stop you, huh?"

She smiled and slowly shook her head.

He sighed. "Okay. But at least give me a chance to hold you one last time."

Hisae blinked. "What's with the mush, Eiji? You sound like I'm gonna die today."

Eiji began to laugh at the sarcasm of her tone. "Just shut up and come here." He held out his hand and Hisae gladly went into the circle of his arms. He heard her muffled laugh against his chest as he gave her a fierce and tight hug. The solid feel of her gave him the assurance that she was still here with him even for a moment longer. He ran a hand on her long, black hair, feeling so sentimental all of a sudden. The hand on her hair was now touching her face, lifting it to his. Her hazel eyes—eyes that he always found breathtakingly beautiful—stared at him in wonder.

"I'm going to miss the only best friend I've got." He said softly. "What would I do without you around?"

Hisae touched his cheek in return. "I'll always be here with you, Eiji, you know that." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

Minutes later, they were all outside the house, from Rina to Hisae's younger brother Takeshi who was dragging a large backpack. Her father, Takao, arrived shortly along with the movers. _Re-locators, Inc._ carefully moved the huge boxes and furniture carefully into the truck as Rina had instructed.

"I'll try to keep in touch." Hisae said quietly to Eiji.

"You better do more than try, Hisae. I'll write you, email you, call you and visit you so that you won't forget me." Eiji said.

Hisae laughed. "Gee, that'll cost you. Besides, you're impossible to forget, Sawakita Eiji." She winked. "You keep on pushing yourself in my life even if I don't want to."

Now it was Eiji's turn to laugh again. "Like you don't do the same thing to me." He said dryly. "Dang, I'll surely miss you, Hisae." He added as he took her hand and squeezed it.

She just smiled at him and squeezed his hand back. "You've been saying that since you came here. You already sound like a broken record. How about something else, huh?"

The sound of the car horn, along with Takeshi's annoyed voice broke whatever Eiji was about to say. "C'mon, _oneechan_! We're going to be left behind if we don't move. NOW!"

"Alright already!" Hisae blared, then to Eiji she said: "_Sayonara_, Eiji-kun."

"_Iie. Ja ne,_ Hisae-kun." He corrected.

Hisae tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek before turning for the car. Eiji felt his face grew immensely hot, but he was thankful she didn't see him blush. He sighed as he watched the car move from the garage to the driveway. Mrs. Futaba waved him goodbye as the Honda roared before completely driving off to the main road. Seeing her go this way is such a hard blow on Eiji.

He took one last look at the Futaba house that seemed nothing more than an ordinary pad, thinking all the memories and good times he had with her and smiled wistfully. _If only things are much different for us, Hisae,_ Eiji thought, pushing his bicycle as he walked away.

_Author's note: This is the first fic after being out of the fanfiction circuit for almost two years now. _

_Slam Dunk is not mine but by Inoue Takehiko and Shonen Jump. _

_Reviews are welcome as always and thanks to my wonderful friend Nigel for being my beta reader and who helped me out with the concept of this fic._


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Kanagawa_

It was a shock for Futaba Hisae to find Kanagawa a lot busier than her home prefecture. She grew up knowing Akita as a tourist attraction and a nature haven, though not as much as Kyoto. With Senshu Park where the ruins of the castle of the Satake Family are located and surrounded by azaleas and cherry blossoms, and the beautiful rainbow colors filling Mt. Tahei during autumn is always a sight to see.

She also remembered art museums such as The Hirano Art Museum where the largest canvass painting in the world is located, made by Tsuguji Fujita entitled _Akita no Gyoji_ or Events in Akita. Another art museum she knew is the Senshu Art Museum, which exhibits the works of Kenzo Okada. One of them is called _Akita-Ranga_, seen as one of the unusual paintings he has made because of its mysterious profundity. Hisae had been to both museums several times, but she always preferred going to Hirano since Okada's works baffle her sometimes.

She also loved going to the beautifully preserved Samurai District in Kakunodate City where her family and friends would stroll along the district and admire the cherry blossom trees, especially during the Cherry Blossom Festival.

To Hisae, Kanagawa is probably the most Westernized area in the country because of its International Port of Yokohama located in the capital. Some areas in the prefecture are also heavily industrialized, like the city of Kawasaki. But despite of its highly urbanized profile, Kanagawa has its beguiling charm that Hisae found interesting to explore. Takeshi had told her that Hakone is located at one of the areas in the region and was looking forward to visit their hot springs one day, accompanied by the entire family, of course. There's also the Tanzawa Range where they could get hiking courses for them to enjoy the sights and sounds of nature.

They stopped in front of a large two-storey house enclosed in a high concrete fence and a black-railed gate. Takeshi and her father entered the house first, following the movers carrying big furniture and boxes containing other stuff as well. Rina started telling them to be careful since some of the boxes contain her precious ceramic figurines. When Hisae entered their new home, she saw that it was much bigger, and in her opinion, more spacious.

"This sure is one of the benefits of being promoted, _ne_ _anata_?" Rina joked to her husband.

Takao gave her a pained look but laughed afterwards.

Just when they thought that the exterior of the house was nice, the interior was a winner, and knowing her mom, Rina, was extremely happy to see a bigger space inside that she began thinking of furniture and other knick-knacks to buy.

Hisae and Takeshi exchanged glances.

"And then she'll complain later on that they're taking too much space." Hisae muttered.

"Well, I can always reduce the number of stuff we have." Takeshi joked.

"Ho-oh, no. No more Search-And-Destroy-The-Ceramic-Figurines. _Okaasan_ was really mad at you the last time you crashed her Eight Horses collection."

"It was just a joke _oneechan_." Takeshi said petulantly. "Besides, that was just an accident."

At the second floor, they found four bedrooms. One is the Master's Bedroom. To Hisae's relief, at last she has her own room. Back in Akita, she shared a room with Takeshi, and when her older brother Soujiro left for Kobe, the family decided that Hisae was to occupy his room, to save expenses on renovation for a room extension. It was a practical decision, but Soujiro's room is something she wouldn't exactly call her own.

An hour later, she was lying on the bed she just made up, exhausted in unpacking her possessions and clothing. She sat up slowly and saw the last box to unpack. Groaning, she took her pink cutter and sliced the box's seal. She opened it and the first thing she saw was the silver-framed photograph of her and a dark-haired, male sophomore hugging her from behind.

"Eiji." Hisae murmured after she took out the frame from the box. It had only been two days since she left but she already missed him. She shouldn't have but she can't help it. They are always inseparable as far as she can remember, and the move was the reason why this is the longest isolation they have from each other. _Well, we both have to cope now, don't we? _She thought. Sighing, she placed the frame on the table and began to rummage for other things needed for display on her table and the still empty bookshelf.

She was in the middle of unpacking her _Yu Yu Hakusho _mangas when she heard her mother called her. She placed the stack of mangas on the floor and ran out of her room.

"_Nani, okaasan_?" She asked as she ran down the stairs.

Rina stared at her. "We need some groceries. Why don't you and Takeshi drop by at the store?"

"We just got here." Hisae said. "How are we going to find the grocery store?"

"We passed by one on the way here." Rina replied. "So, it wouldn't be a problem for you two."

Hisae held out her hand. "Show me the money." She said.

In the end though, Hisae went to the grocery store alone since Takeshi was needed by her father to carry some heavy stuff inside the house. She didn't mind, though, since she preferred doing errands alone and it gave her an opportunity to explore the area.

She found a grocery store two blocks ahead without incident and got back home without hassles. As she neared their gate, there stood two teenagers closely looking as if the A-house was the most peculiar thing in the neighborhood. One was a tall, dark-haired man in a light green shirt, old but clean jeans and a pair of sneakers. Beside him was a shorter girl with the same dark hair tied on a high ponytail wearing a dark blue mini-dress and a pair of white flats. When she got closer, she realized that the man was a year or two older than she is and definitely good-looking. The girl—the girlfriend, Hisae assumed—was very pretty, as well, probably the same age as she is.

"Can I help you?" Hisae asked.

The man turned to her and pointed at the house. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah. Actually, we just moved in." She answered, hoping that he wouldn't tell her stories about their house being haunted or bewitched. But her panicky, supernatural side vanished when she saw him smile.

"We're your next door neighbors. My name's Koshino Hiroaki and this is my _imouto_, Hayase." The girl—his sister, not his girlfriend—smiled and waved at her. "Welcome to the neighborhood."

Hisae nodded, smiling politely. "My name's Futaba Hisae. Glad to meet the both of you. Why don't we all come in and hove some tea?" She invited and opened the gate with her left hand as her right arm steadily clutched the grocery bag to keep it from slipping.

"Thanks. We'd love to." Hiroaki said, following her.

"_Okaasan_! We have some visitors!" Hisae called as they went inside the house. She then turned to the siblings, scratching her head. "It's such a mess inside, since we're still fixing stuff. Hope you guys won't mind." She gestured at the scattered boxes and furniture that haven't been moved to where they should be.

Hiroaki shrugged. "That's fine. Like you said, you just moved in. Besides, I've seen worse. Your house looks neater than Hayase's room." He said dryly. "It's a pigsty, to be honest."

Hayase glared at him, crossing her arms. "Like _yours_ is the epitome of neatness?" She bit back.

Hisae laughed and winced at the same time. She wasn't sure if she should be amused or cringe at the acidic exchange of the siblings. She was grateful that she and Takeshi have a healthy brother and sister relationship...well, most of the time anyway.

Hisae ushered their guests to the living room—the only room in the house that was neat and organized. It was obviously the first place they fixed, knowing that there would be visitors dropping by to welcome them or simply satisfy their curiosity on who their new neighbors are.

Her mother was wiping her hands on her faded floral design apron when she arrived from the kitchen. "Visitors, dear?" She asked and then saw the two. "Oh, hi there! I'm Hisae's mother, Rina."

"Hi, Mrs. Futaba." Hiroaki said and began to reintroduce himself and his sister.

"It's nice to meet you two. I'm sorry but the house is a mess. We're still trying to fit all our stuff at once and we didn't expect that the neighbors would come by and see us this soon..." She trailed off, smiling sheepishly at them.

Hiroaki handed her a small box. "Actually, we should be the one to apologize for coming here at such an inconvenient time." He said. "Our mother wanted to give you this, her way of welcoming you in the neighborhood."

Rina thanked him and took the box. "That's not a problem, dear, you're welcome anytime. Oh by the way, would you two like something to eat?"

"Sure!" Hiroaki and Hayase answered in unison.

Hisae peered over her mother's shoulder. "What's that, mom?" Rina showed her daughter a box of sweets and made a face. It was a good thing, as well, since she forgot to buy some dessert. "Hisae, show them to the dining room while I go back into the kitchen and prepare something for our guests." Rina said.

"Ok, mom." Hisae said as she ushered their visitors towards the dining room.

A few minutes later Rina appeared and served them cookies. She was chatting away about the new house and the furniture that she wished to place here and there. Hisae made a face as she sat down across Hayase. "_Okaasan_, quit worrying yourself. Soujiro promised that he'd drop by this weekend and help you out. Besides, we're almost done here." She said, taking a cookie from the plate. "What are you so worried about?"

"Of course you're right, dear." Rina said, patting her head like a dog.

"Arf." Hisae joked and her mother gave her a warning look.

"Anyway, Hisae will be going to Ryonan High this winter term." Rina continued, turning to the guests. "She'll be a freshman there. I heard that it's a good school, but I'm just worried if she'll manage since she takes time to adjust in her new surroundings. She's not the type to approach people."

_Go ahead, mom, tell them my life story, as well. Why don't we start at the time I made my first steps? Or the time I threw a block at Takeshi when he was a baby?_ Hisae thought annoyingly at her mother for talking too much to the people they just met.

Koshino nodded. "Hey, I go there as well. It is a good school." He said to her then to Hisae. "We're also one of the best in the prefecture, especially in basketball."

"How lovely!" Rina exclaimed. "My daughter loves basketball, too! In fact, she used to be in this basketball team back in Akita. She rarely talked to me about the details but she said it was a great team and she's happy being a part of it. I bet she missed it terribly. Isn't that right, dear?"

"Yeah. Terribly." ..._And don't forget to tell them about my dietary habits, too. _She continued to herself sarcastically.

Hiroaki looked at her closely. "You play?"

Hisae twisted her lips into a wry smile. "Nope. There's no girls' team back at my former school. I'm just on the sidelines cheering for them or doing a little chore or two."

"Oh." Hiroaki said, looking more puzzled than ever.

"I'll leave you three to mingle by yourselves. I need to fix an early dinner in the kitchen." Rina said and left.

_Mingle by ourselves? _ Hisae thought. Her mother made it sound like they were having a party instead of an ordinary visit from the neighbors. She sighed inwardly. _Might as well do that_. She turned to Hiroaki. "So, you're on the team?" She asked after deciding to continue on the topic of basketball. It's the only thing they have in common...for now.

"Actually, Hisae, he's Ryonan High Basketball Team's Vice-Captain, a.k.a. Second-in-Command." Hayase answered instead. "Very prestigious, in a way, but _God_ knows _why_ he was given that position."

"And I wonder why you're the captain of the gymnastics team since you're such a klutz." Koshino retorted after giving his sister a warning look, and then he smiled sheepishly at Hisae. "Sorry about that, but we can't help arguing sometimes."

"Yeah, it drives our parents crazy." Hayase chimed in. "Makes them wonder if we're their real children."

Hisae nodded, strikingly amused at the two. "But that's much better than being used as a practice dummy for Aikido." She said, making a face. "And there are two of them."

Hayase stared at her incredulously. "You have two brothers?"

"Sandwiched between them. What a fate."

"Gee, one is bad enough already, but two?"

"_Nandato_?" Koshino glared at his sister.

Hisae and Hayase laughed in unison.

After that, the rest of the conversation was much easier as they spent the rest of the afternoon exchanging stories, and helping out with the moving of the things like tables and chairs or opening of small boxes filled with earthenware to which Rina told them to be very careful since they're very expensive and hard to replace. Work became lighter when Takeshi arrived and after they took a short break, the four of them began playing video games, taking turns in using the PlayStation.

It had only been hours since she met the siblings but she already grew comfortable being with them. Hisae can tell that Hiroaki and Hayase felt the same way to her and it was a good relief. She was worried that she would make a bad impression with the people here in Kanagawa. By the time they were leaving, she felt that she just found her new best friends.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Hiroaki said. "_Otousan_ might be able to help you move some of the heavier things in the house."

"Thanks. _Okaasan_ would love that since my _otousan_ has a back problem and too much strain can hurt him." Hisae said, trying to ignore the verbal fight between Takeshi and Hayase. "_Ja ne!_"

When they were gone, she smiled to herself. _Not a bad start. Now if only I could do the same with the others._ She thought of school.

Hisae grabbed her things and scrambled herself out of the car. She waved at her father. "I'll walk home so you don't have to pick me up after later." She said.

"Ok. Have a good day, sweetie!" Takao said, waving back at her then added, "Don't let them get to you."

Hisae made a face. "I won't."

When the car was gone, Hisae sighed. _Don't let them get to you._ She heard her father's words in her head.

"I wish it were that easy, _Otousan_." She whispered to herself. Gripping her bag, she made her steps towards the gates of Ryonan High School.

As Hisae kept on walking, she also kept ignoring the stares and comments from other students. _Just keep a clear mind and everything will be fine._ She reminded herself.

"Who's she?" One student asked.

"Obviously, she's a new student." Another answered.

"Wow, she sure is big."

"Like that fat lady in _Shallow Hal_. What's her name?"

"Dunno, but sure looks like her."

They laughed aloud.

She knew she'd get attention from coming here alone, but why did it have to be her appearance they'd take notice of? Sure, she's overweight, but they didn't have to make such a big deal about it. Despite of the years she endured all those insults about her and her figure, it still hurt to hear them. Was she thinking that things would change once she gets here in Kanagawa? She must be kidding herself if she did. People can be so judgmental, especially when they see that you're much different from them. It was a lesson Hisae learned earlier in her life.

"_Ohayo_, Hisae! How's it hanging?" A male voice said and she felt an arm around her shoulders.

Hisae blinked at the pair of turquoise eyes. Koshino Hiroaki smiled at her. With the surprise of his arrival, she immediately forgot how hurt she was beginning to feel. "_Ohayo_, Hiroaki-_kun_. I'm ok, I guess." She said.

"Great! I'll show you around the school, specifically the Principal's Office." He said as he practically dragged her towards the school building. "So how'd you get here?"

"_Otousan_ dropped me off."

"Hey, why don't we go to school together next time?"

"I'd like that. Thanks."

"No prob. Besides, Hayase misses you already."

"Why is it I have the feeling that you needed a referee?"

By the time they got to the administration building, Hisae had completely forgotten about the earlier incident and was now laughing at Koshino's 'horror' stories of everyday basketball training. "You can come to practice later and you'll know what I mean." He said, wincing. "Coach pushes us so hard! It's surprising that we're still alive."

"You make him sound like a sadist." Hisae said, amused by his exaggerated portrayal of Taoka Moichi, Ryonan basketball's coach and all-around terror.

"Well, you can say that. He's worse than a Colombian prison interrogator."

"Look at it this way: he's doing it for your own good. Does that make sense for an explanation?"

"Yeah, you're right." Koshino said. "But it's not like we love being tortured, you know."

Hisae grinned. "I'd like to drop by at the gym, if your coach doesn't mind."

Koshino laughed, "He won't mind, I bet, just as long as you're not one of those screeching fans. It really annoys him."

"_Your_ fans? I mean, you do get a lot of admirers if you're the Ace Player." Hisae said.

Koshino stared at her for a few seconds then burst out laughing again. He was laughing so hard that Hisae thought he was going to die of it.

"Did I say something _that_ funny?" She asked her expression unreadable.

"Now you really made my day!" Koshino said merrily. "I wish I didn't have to disappoint you but it looks like I have to."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm no Ace Player. That title is exclusively for Sendoh Akira and for him alone." He explained.

Hisae frowned. "Sendoh...Akira? Hmm, that name sounds familiar." She muttered under her breath.

"Of course he is." He said, hearing her remark. "You see, Sendoh Akira's the present Team captain, Ace Player and one of the top five seeds in Kanagawa. Not to mention _my_ best buddy. He's also known as the Guy with The Ultimate Smile. Broke more hearts than I could count sheep at night."

"Ah...a regular charmer." She said. _Typical for an ace._

Koshino nodded. "You could say that. It would be easy to fall for him if you're not too careful."

Hisae felt that Koshino was already giving her an indirect warning about his friend. She laughed. "Get real. It's not like he's going to run after me like some lovesick puppy." She said. "I'm nobody's type."

Koshino looked at her closely. "Somehow, I doubt that. You're pretty."

She stuck out a tongue at him. "You're just being nice."

"No, I mean it. You're pretty."

"Quit it."

"Really, you are." He persisted.

"Stop it already!" She snapped.

They arrived at the Principal's Office and Koshino patted her head. "You're on your own now, kiddo. I'll be here if you need me." He said.

"Alright, but you didn't have to pat me like a dog." Hisae said derisively, though deep inside she appreciate his concern. At least she won't be alone in facing her life in Ryonan.

"_Ja ne_, Hisae!" Koshino said.

She waved at his departing figure, feeling much better and more prepared for this day. _Thank you, Hiroaki-kun._

"Class, I'd like you to meet Futaba Hisae, a transfer student and your new classmate. Let us all welcome her." Takahashi-_sensei_ addressed the class and then turned to Hisae who stood calmly but quite uncomfortably in front. "Care to tell us something about yourself, Futaba-_chan_?"

_Great. Just what I need._ She thought, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She was never keen in responding to sharing. It made her feel exposed. "Well, you already know my name so I'll just fill you in with the rest." She smiled sheepishly then tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. "I was born and raised in Akita, in a city named Kakunodate where the Samurai District is. My father is Futaba Takao and he's a member of the advertising team for Sega. My mom, Rina, is a simple housewife who makes it a point to fill our house with ceramics and other stuff. I have two brothers who're also students. My older brother, Soujiro, studies at Kobe Gakuen University and stays in a dormitory. He's taking up Political Science 'cause he wants to be a lawyer someday. My younger brother, Takeshi, is now studying at Wako Junior High. He's a little bratty at first, but he's a good kid once you get to know him. And uh...I like to read." She didn't know why she mentioned this, but she mentioned it anyway.

"Well, at least there's a part of her she exercises." A brown-haired boy joked.

Laughter echoed inside the classroom. Hisae unconsciously bit her inner, lower lip, her gaze now resting on her shoes.

"At least she has brains, which is what most of us are trying to find out if you have one, Yahiko." A red-haired girl sitting in the middle row said sweetly. The syrupiness of her voice made the insult sound worse.

The whole class laughed louder than ever.

Takahashi-sensei cleared his throat. "So, Hisae, from what school were you from?" She asked, breaking the banter between Yahiko and the redhead.

Hisae's impassive face lifted and stared at the classroom's back wall. "Sannoh High School, _sensei_." She answered.

The whole class was stunned and broke into excited whispers. This new student came from the number one team in Japan?

"Qui-et." Takahashi-sensei ordered halfheartedly. Despite her tone, everyone complied. "If you want to say something, please—" she abruptly stopped when a hand extended in the air and started to wave. "Yes, Shuzihiro, you want to say something?"

"I have a question for Futaba-chan, _sensei_!" Shuzihiro said, sounding alive and excited. Takahashi nodded and gestured to go ahead.

"Hey, Hisae, do you know the basketball team there?" He asked.

A girl three rows in front him replied instead. "_Baka_. There's no soul in Japan who didn't know Sannoh. What kind of a question is that?"

"I know that!" Shuzihiro yelled, ruffling his hair. "What I mean to ask her is if she knows the team _personally_."

The girl pouted at Shuzihiro then turned to Hisae. "Well, do you?"

"Well...yeah. I do." Hisae said uneasily.

"How'd you got to know them?" Yahiko piped in. Everyone was silent all ears now.

"Well, I..." Hisae made a vague gesture with her hand, forcing the words out of her mouth. "I used to be their manager." She finally said in a tiny voice.

Yahiko, whose mouth hung open in amazement, managed to recover. "Then...Then you know their Ace Player, Sawakita Eiji?"

She nodded.

"_Su-ge!_ That is so COOL!" Yahiko said looking at her like some kind of messiah.

The class began to get excited.

"So how's it like to manage the best team in the nation?" A third male student asked.

"Well, I just worked for them in only six months. It's nothing to make a fuss about, really." Hisae said.

"But this is the number one team in the country we're talking about!" Yahiko said hysterically. "I mean, working for a team like that, you must be the number one manager in Japan!"

Hisae just smiled graciously at him. She already expected this kind of reaction from guys. Finding her former job was something of a dream come-true. To them, she was cool.

A girl piped in. "I heard Sawakita Eiji's very cute."

"Wow! I can imagine being surrounded by cute guys and hunks! It's a fun job." Another one said sighing wistfully.

"You're lucky girl, Hisae." A third one said.

Hisae smiled wryly. She also expected the girls reacting this way. She wondered how fun it would be once they see scattered clothing and smelly socks inside the boys' locker. She just shrugged.

Among others, only few remained unimpressed.

"Don't you just _love_ it when people's heads bloat right in front of your very eyes?" Dark-brown haired Yamazaki Genko said sarcastically.

"Well, being from Sannoh doesn't make her great." Kinu Reika said snidely beside her.

"Yeah. I mean...duh! So what if she was their manager? As if she's that Eiji Sawakita." Aino Mai asked derisively behind Reika.

"...As if she's pretty." Tsukino Meia said, looking at Hisae with condescending eyes.

Takahashi-sensei smiled warmly at Hisae. "I must say that is quite an achievement, my dear. So, why don't you sit beside Shimura-_chan_ here?" She said, indicating the angelic-looking brunette at the back.

Hisae nodded and carefully made her way towards the vacant seat beside the Shimura girl who smiled at her warmly. She smiled back as she sat down.

"Hi, Hisae. You can call me Ayano." The brunette introduced herself. "I'm flattered to meet such a smart girl like you."

Hisae blinked at her. Most of the girls back at Sannoh either ignored her or detested her since being a manager placed her at a slight advantage over the female populace when it comes to getting close to the players. It was a competition she never dreamed of being involved with.

Especially with Sawakita Eiji. Being Sannoh's ace made him a great catch. For the other few who didn't hate her, they used her as a bridge to get close to him.

"Uh, thanks." She said.

The rest of the day went on uneventfully and when lunchtime arrived, Ayano insisted that Hisae should eat lunch with her and Kamiya Misao, the girl who embarrassed Yahiko just this morning. Misao is a red-haired, brown-eyed girl whose delicate beauty made the guys in campus look twice.

Both Ayano and Misao asked her questions about her life in Sannoh, and on how she copes whenever someone realizes she belongs to the team of the best basketball players in Japan. Hisae answered them honestly, also telling them funny stories about Eiji and the other members. The two girls were laughing hard by the time she was finished.

"Wow, you must know so much about basketball if you used to work for such a powerful team!" Misao said with a sigh.

"It did increase my knowledge of the game, but working for a team is not exactly glamorous." Hisae said.

"But still it's a much cooler job compared to mine." Ayano said.

Ayano is a commercial model and Hisae saw why. She is tall and thin like most models, has a grace and poise like a swan and her angelic face is an asset in any advertisement. OR to be more accurate, in any man under 70.

"I prefer your job. You get to meet so many people and go places." Hisae said wistfully.

Ayano winced. "Yeah. People who eat you alive and places that look pretty much the same after sometime."

The three girls became instant friends, seeing that despite of their different backgrounds they manage to get along very well. They have many things in common, ranging from mangas to movies.

Also, for the first time in her life, Hisae felt good to be wrong. Most pretty girls she met and knew are either conceited or stupid, but Ayano and Misao were an exception. Despite of her fame as a model, Ayano doesn't judge people so easily while Misao, who in her opinion has an ethereal beauty that commands attention, would rather be at her parents' store helping out than flaunt her face.

Right now, they were talking about which player in Kanagawa is more good-looking or more skillful. Hisae knew most of them only by name as she saw them during the inter-high nationals.

"Well, I'm not much into the game, I don't understand all these rules and stuff but they sure know how to get the best-looking ones." Ayano gushed. "Like Sendoh-san, for example. He's the Ace Captain and I feel every girl in this school wants him."

"Including you." Misao said dryly then continued hastily when the brunette glared at her. "Anyway, Sendoh-san is really a good player. He matched up with Maki-san in just one game."

"And he's one of the top 5 seeds in the prefecture." Ayano added proudly.

It was the second time Sendoh's name was brought up. Though Hisae didn't want to admit it, he intrigued her. Who wouldn't be when he manages to reach the level of Kanagawa's number one player in just one game? No one except for Fujima Kenji of Shoyo managed to reach Maki Shinichi's level. _Just how good is he?_ She wondered. _ Is he better than...Eiji? _ Hisae mused of this for a moment before completely shaking off the thought. _Nah. Eiji's the number 1 player in Japan. Who could beat him?_

"Sounds like he should be in the inter-high nationals." Hisae said instead.

"Yeah, if Shohoku's Rukawa and the rest of his teammates didn't beat the crap out of our team, we would've been playing with the big boys." Misao said. "But we're positive that this time we're going to be number one now that Sendoh-san is the captain, we're sure of that."

Sendoh is Ryonan's pride, Hisae realized and this made her want to see how good he really is. However, now was not the time to wonder about ace players. God knows how much she got into trouble with only one of them. Right now she has to concentrate on trying to adapt in her new school.

With her new friends, she felt that isn't going to be a problem.

_Author's note: Sendoh's part will come in soon don't worry. Standard disclaimers apply. I don't want to violate any intellectual property rights especially since my pay is not that great yet. Reviews are welcome!_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I'm late and I'm _screwed Sendoh Akira thought as he hastily stripped off his school uniform and changed into his practice clothes. _What possessed Takeuchi-sensei to give a 50-point quiz ten minutes before the end of the period anyway?_ He added with modest annoyance then shook his head, mentally forgiving his _sensei_. While giving an extension for the quiz is certainly humane, late is late.

Sendoh tightened his shoelaces before sprinting out of Ryonan's dugout towards the gym, not bothering to close his locker. Several girls greeted him as he ran past them. He gave them a quick wave and a smile.

Coach Taoka would definitely kill him this time. He already lost count on how many times he was late during practice, and on how many times Taoka lectured the whole team about tardiness.

It was a smart move for coach to punish the team for his frivolous undertaking (as Taoka had put it delicately) instead of him. It eventually made him think of Ryonan first before doing anything that would cause further hassle.

Taoka-sensei's methods of forcing him to take his responsibilities as captain seriously were somehow unusual but undoubtedly effective, and Sendoh admired the old man for his tolerance. He still missed some on-time practices, of course. Sendoh admits he has little or no control over situations uncalled for.

As for situations he _can_ control, Sendoh would always find himself in a comfortable walk towards the gym rather than hurrying. Besides fishing, Sendoh likes to walk. It gives him time to collect himself, to think, to prepare himself mentally for the challenge of another practice day with Ryonan. A _harmless_ undertaking. Besides, once he gets there, he'll think of nothing but to be Kanagawa's Top Seed and his duties as the team captain. It's frustrating for Sendoh to realize that Taoka-sensei seemed to overlook this. Coach took his captainship more seriously than what it is; and the pressure he's giving him felt like he's being crushed.

Yet somehow, he was surviving.

Sendoh arrived at the gym and smiled upon hearing voices, squeaking rubber shoes and the sound of ball dribbling on wooden floor. It was nice that his teammates always decide to start without him. It gave him the feeling that they didn't have to rely on him all the time. But of course, that also meant...

"You're late."

Sendoh didn't know which was worse: being caught by Coach Taoka or by his vice-captain. He gave Koshino a sheepish smile. "_Sumimasen_. We had a 50-point quiz in Biology just when the period almost ended."

"I told you Takeuchi-_sensei_ could be crazy sometimes." Koshino snorted. "You're lucky coach's not here yet to blast your head off. C'mon, let's go."

Sendoh joined the rest of his teammates; in the process, he met their new members. Koshino introduced himself first then Sendoh, on his behalf. It was evident that most of them were in awe at the thought of him as their captain. Sendoh greeted them, did a little pep talk, and then prompted each one to state their name, year level and something interesting about themselves.

One of the lined-up new members caught his attention. The dark-haired, brown-eyed freshman looked nervous when Sendoh met his eyes. He was pale looking, lean and sickly. It was a wonder to him, at first, why he joined the team, but remembering the countless basketball players who didn't look like they would make it (including their former captain, Uozumi Jun) eventually bloomed in court. This one, upon seeing his determination of simply being there lined up with the rest of the rookies, would be no different in the future.

"And you must be...?" Sendoh urged the freshman to answer by giving him a warm smile.

"Ra-Raikujin Taka." came the timid answer.

"Ah, Raikujin-kun," Sendoh nodded, remembering it then said, "Welcome to the team."

Raikujin stared at him, smiled then nodded back.

"Look at him, Sendoh." Koshino muttered beside him. "Have you ever wondered why he joined the team?"

"I did. He has his reasons and I'm not going to ask. He's here and that's what matters." Sendoh said. "And don't worry. With the right training, I know he'll be fine."

"We need a manager for that but we don't have one."

Ryonan _never_ had a manager, to begin with. Most of the players took turns for the job, trying to balance their training as a player and their managerial duties. There were some instances that a member of the faculty would take the job, but it was only temporary since they were not able to juggle their jobs as teacher and team manager at the same time. It wasn't a serious problem before; Taoka-_sensei_ could take full responsibilities of training by himself, but when Ryonan's reputation rose to an extent (thanks to Sendoh), more new and inexperienced members wanted to join the basketball club.

Finding a manager had then become the main concern of Taoka-_sensei_ and the team. Sendoh appointed Aida Hikoichi as manager, for now. It was a good move by the captain since Hikoichi is a resourceful and tenacious person. However, there is a setback: Hikoichi is rigorously trained to become one of Ryonan's starting members. Adding this to his managerial duties, he was now beginning to have difficulties with his dual responsibilities. They need to find a replacement. A.S.A.P.!

Hikoichi had started posting ads all over the school looking for a manager and it was a disaster. All applicants were girls who knew nothing about basketball and they found out that these girls applied so that they could get close to both Sendoh and Koshino. It was amusing if seen in a different perspective, but they're in a crisis and most of them, especially Koshino, were beginning to lose their cool.

"We'll find the right manager." Sendoh said, though he felt that it'd be a long time before the team finds one.

"Maybe we should've added: Preferably _male_." Koshino said dryly. "We're not exactly Shohoku, you know." He was referring to Ayako, Shohoku's team manageress.

Sendoh laughed. "We could kidnap her." He joked.

"And what, let their Point Guard kill us?"

Coach Taoka arrived a few minutes later, not knowing that Sendoh was five minutes ahead of him. He said his reason for the delay and met the new team members before calling on a game between the freshmen and the sophomores. It was a good game, though it irked some members to hear girls screaming for their captain.

"_Gambatte,_ Sendoh-_san_!" They all screeched.

"Oh boy," Koshino groaned. "There goes your fan club, buddy."

Sendoh ignored him and passed the ball to Fukuda who made a successful alley-hoop. "Nice, Fukuda!" He shouted.

Fukuda gave him a thumbs-up.

The sophomores won the game and practice proceeded, as usual, and coach Taoka is in his element. Now the new recruits are experiencing the hardship they have only heard of from those that were under him, from Ryonan's current players to the ones who gave up.

It was late when practice ended and after coach Taoka told everyone to arrive at the gym on time (giving Sendoh a pointed look as he said it), the rest of the team went to the locker room to shower and change.

"What happened _here_?" Koshino was flabbergasted. "Did a tornado come in?" He saw the scattered clothes on the floor. There was a shirt hanging from the half-open door of Sendoh's locker.

Sendoh took the shirt from the door. "I was in a hurry to get to the gym." He said as he began to change back to his school clothes.

"You better stop coming in late. You won't be lucky next time." Koshino reminded.

"I know, I know." Sendoh said. "How many times do you have to tell me that?"

"Sorry, buddy, I lost count."

Sendoh shrugged then closed the door of his locker. "Do you mind if I don't go home with you today?" He asked suddenly.

Koshino frowned but shook his head. "I got a much better companion than you anyway."

"Ah! You managed to get Kitakame-san as your girlfriend?" Sendoh teased, knowing how provoked Koshino is by the mere mention of Maeko's name.

Kitakame Maeko is an auburn-haired, green-eyed beauty and plays batter in the girls' softball team who has always been at odds with Koshino as far as he can remember.

"That barbarian? Get real! Asking Maeko out is the last thing that would happen." Koshino snapped as he zipped his bag close. "See you tomorrow."

"_Ja ne_, Koshino." Sendoh said waving at his friend's departing figure.

Sendoh went straight to the beach instead. Since it was a little late, few people were there. He sat on the sand and stared at the setting sun.

Everything happened so fast these past few months. After Ryonan lost the Inter-High Championships, the former captain and co-captain—and the only seniors in the team—Uozumi Jun and Ikegami Ryoji had quit the club. It was only natural for him and Koshino to take their places. Sendoh felt that his becoming team captain was too soon and too sudden. He didn't have enough time to adjust to his new duties, and during his first days as captain, there were times he wished Uozumi was there to help him out.

Taking the position was hardly bad, though. He knew his name is an asset to Ryonan and it kept the students coming to be part of one of Kanagawa's finest.

No one deserved captainship than him. He had been hearing it before even when Uozumi's still in charge. He had apologized to his captain for that but the big man just shook his head and assured him that he wasn't offended. People admired him for being a genius in court, Uozumi had said. They just can't help but go wild over him, especially the women. A successor such as him would give the team a sure future in the Inter-High. His skills are truly worth envying...

He thought that maybe he is one of the reasons why his _sempai_ had to quit basketball all of a sudden.

Sendoh sighed, welcoming the cool breeze and the soothing splash of waves. After all was said about him, he didn't know now if people liked him for who he is and not for _what_ he has become: their _Ace_.

Ace player...Ace Captain...even Ace Heartbreaker. Everything has an 'Ace' to it. Bearing such a title is like a scarlet letter to who he really is—a prisoner of his own fame.

Many times, he wished to be left alone. He'd wished many things that are quite impossible for him to have now for he knew that he is now a public man—valued, adored and looked up to by people, which he is always very thankful for but doesn't necessarily like to be treated as one. Glory always comes with pressure, and a private life for a public man is too much to ask.

Sendoh saw a group of sea gulls flocking by the bay a few meters to his left. A long figure passed directly above him, overshadowing him. He looked up and saw a bird hovering low. Sendoh blinked. "An albatross?"

He watched it circle with grace onto the orange sky then followed its descent on the nearby flock. The albatross pecked on the sand as it landed, and to his surprise, it walked all the way towards the sea gulls. The albatross instantly blended with the flock almost perfectly.

However, the bird didn't stop walking. He knew because the gulls were still in disarray, with their wings expanding and flapping but they didn't fly. More wings expand and flap. It looks like the albatross is doing circles _within_ the flock. Sendoh guessed the gulls didn't like it very much. After some time, the albatross emerged from the flock towards the sea...a smaller sea gull (probably female) follows it closely from behind. Both now seemed to eye the water for fish.

Sendoh can't help but smile and chuckle. "_Kawaii_."

Just then, he caught himself wishing again. He sighed.

The sun has completely set and it was getting dark. Time to go home. Sendoh stood up, dusted off his pants, and smiled as he took one last look at the horizon. The wind was cooler now and the heat of the sand bore no traces under his feet. Another day ended has ended. For the countless times he'd been in the beach, he's still not sure whether to survive tomorrow.

Sendoh heaved, cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted something, leaving an imprint to the wind. His lurid voice sent the birds flying.

The sea gulls flew away with the albatross.

"You're home late, as always." Sendoh Aya said to her younger brother as he entered the living room.

Sendoh winced at the flatness of Aya's tone. "C'mon, nee-san, even here I still get blasted at for being late?" He said and sat beside her on the couch. "Now this is a miracle, you're not in the kitchen trying to make weapons of mass destruction."

His oldest and only sister may have the talent with computer graphics (she's currently taking up graphic designing at a university in Kanagawa) but Aya is totally hopeless with the culinary arts. Her attempts in cooking always end up in a catastrophe. Sendoh didn't want to remember the times where the kitchen almost ended up in fire or how many pots and pans his sister had ruined or how they were nearly poisoned...

Aya hit him with a pillow, cutting his mind trail. "Hmp! Speak for yourself, Ming Tsai. You're worse than I am in making dinner." She glared at him.

"At least they're edible." He glared back at her.

They remained glaring at each other until they burst into laughter. "Anyway," Aya said. "Have you stayed in the gym after practice?"

"No. I went to the beach." He confessed.

Aya nodded in understanding. The beach is the only refuge her brother goes whenever in need of thinking. She didn't need him to elaborate. "Well, I hoped it helped you."

"In a way it did, nee-san. I feel good."

Aya smiled. "Good. Then get up from there and help me out in the kitchen."

Sendoh laughed. "Can I do the cooking this time?"

"Nope. I wanted to try something out that I've seen in the TV last weekend."

"Oh no. Please, nee-san, not another experiment." He groaned then changed the subject when his sister gave him a warning look. "_Anou_...when will _otosaan_ and _okaasan_ come home?" Their parents work as computer specialists at one of the biggest firms in the city. Their work usually takes too much of their time, making them rare to go home early and leaving Aya and Akira alone with each other most of the time.

"Later this evening, which is way past your bedtime, Akira." Aya giggled.

Akira rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll help you. What are you making this time?"

An hour and a burned Oriental Beef Stew later, the siblings were now eating ramen, delivered courtesy of the Yukimura Ramen House. They ate as they watch a romantic comedy film, _While You Were Sleeping_. Aya laughed at the main character's blunders and sighed at their exchange of dialogue with her male partner. Sendoh stared at the screen intently but he wasn't exactly absorbed in it.

Sendoh got bored with the movie and went to his room. He changed into a pair of black jogging pants and a worn out jersey of his former junior high basketball team then got to bed. He looked up the ceiling, through the small window directly above him and watched the lustrous sky. It was a beautiful night where he can just relax and forget everything. Basketball, school, girls, his feelings of restlessness, his longings...

By tomorrow, it will be another new day. An opportunity for him to live his life the best way he can and face the realities he had shut out the previous night. His restlessness and longings would have to wait. Right now, his mind is in basketball and while the championships are still far away, he knows that they have to work hard if they want to be the number one team in the region. With proper training and hard work, Ryonan would be able to realize their dream.

At that, Sendoh fell asleep.

"So, let's see here..." Sendoh said as he flipped open a folder on his table. "Your name's Haruna Yuki, right?" He asked, smiling at the black-haired girl standing across him.

The girl nodded, staring at him with starry eyes.

"Ok. Great." Sendoh continued. "You're in 2nd year section 4, and you graduated from Takeishi Jr. High School. Anything else you'd like to add about yourself?"

Haruna sighed heavily, still looking at him with her love-struck eyes.

"O-K...I guess everything's written here in your resume, right?" He said then continued without waiting for Yuki to answer. Sendoh rubbed his chin. "So, uh, any previous experience in managing a basketball team?"

Sigh. Smitten eyes.

"How about training players?"

Sigh. Sigh. Goofy smile. Sigh.

"Uh, collecting team stats?"

Blink. Blink. Sigh.

"Uh-huh. O-K..." Sendoh turned to Koshino beside him. Koshino shrugged and shook his head, looking embarrassed for the candidate. Sendoh returned to Yuki. "Well, now, thank you for your time, Yuki-san. You'll be hearing from us soon about the results of your interview. Why don't you take a seat and we'll proceed with the next applicant." He said as he closed the folder.

Haruna stared at him adoringly, sighing heavily for the umpteenth time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sendoh said and smiled at her. "Thanks again for your time, Yuki-san."

THUD! The girl had just fainted. Koshino stared at the unconscious girl then at Sendoh. "Nice job, Akira." He said wryly making a thumbs-up sign.

Sendoh placed a hand on his forehead. _This is getting to be annoying._ He thought. "Let's revive her before we can call on the next applicant." He said wearily.

After reviving Haruna, the next applicant was ushered in. Sendoh was relieved that the girl with the pixie-cut brown hair didn't swoon when he smiled at her, nor did she look at him with a lovestruck gaze.

"Houoji Nanaki?" He asked.

Nanaki nodded.

"Have a seat please." Sendoh indicated the chair in front of him.

Nanaki sat down and smiled at him. "I'm, like, really glad that I finally met you." She began crossing her legs after she sat down.

"Really?" He asked. Koshino slumped down on his seat, his expression looking between bored and impatient.

"Yeah, you're, like, a great player." Nanaki said happily. "I'm, like, your number one fan. I mean, oh my God, _you_ are the best!"

"That's wonderful to hear, thank you." Sendoh said slowly.

"Yeah, like, I always watch your games." Nanaki continued enthusiastically as if he didn't speak at all. "Like, every-_one_ of 'em."

"So that means you have a few ideas on how the game works." Sendoh said, trying to get the girl to the main issue at hand.

Nanaki still talked, ignoring for the second time what Sendoh had said. "And like, I always tape every game I've watched."

Sendoh nodded. "You document every game Ryonan participated on?" _Maybe we're on to something._

For the third time, he was ignored. "And also, like, I watch them before, like, I go to bed."

Koshino almost fell off his seat while Sendoh stared at her, stunned. He wanted to ask why, but felt that he might not like her answer. Instead, he abruptly stood up resulting for Koshino and Nanaki to look at him in wonder.

"Where are you going?" Koshino asked as he watched his friend leaving.

"I need a cup of coffee." Sendoh answered.

Koshino frowned. "Coffee?"

"It's going to be a long day, Hiroaki." Sendoh said listlessly.

Koshino agreed with a low groan.

After interviewing five besotted applicants, Sendoh was physically and mentally exhausted. The last interviewee was an overeager fan who squealed upon seeing him and grabbed on him as if she did not intend to let go. It took Koshino, Hikoichi and Fukuda's help to pry her away from him. He looked at his arm, still red from the girl's grip, and sighed.

Sendoh turned the faucet on and began to wash his face. He gazed at his reflection on the men's room mirror and splashed it with water, blurring his reflection. He started to fill the sink, turned the faucet off when the water reached its brim before immersing his head in.

He has reached his frustration limit. The candidates for the managerial position were not qualified enough and it was beginning to get to him. If this went on, the team would just do without a manager and take turns on the job. He felt sorry for Hikoichi, knowing how he wanted to play as one of the starting members so badly. Sendoh would have to prepare himself for Hikoichi's reaction once he tells him the bad news later on. He has no choice but to adapt at the current situation at hand.

He lifted his head from the sink and dried himself with a towel. On his way back to the gym, he saw a girl reading one of their ads near the gym door. _Another applicant? _He wondered. _Oh no, please, not again._ He wasn't in the mood to talk to another dreamy-eyed admirer.

Unfortunately, he can't just avoid applicants. Sighing dejectedly, he went to meet her. "Excuse me, miss?" Sendoh said. The girl turned, and what he saw astounded him instantly. She's quite tall for a girl but plump, with dark shoulder length hair clipped neatly at the back. She's ordinary looking but her hazel eyes seem to make him forget it all. They're undeniably attractive. "_A-Anou_...if you're here to apply for the manager job, I'm sorry but you'll just have to come back tomorrow."

The girl with hazel eyes stared at him a minute longer then frowned. "What manager job?"

Sendoh blinked at her. He realized that she was reading the poster beside the managerial ad, which is the poster of _Kyuu-Jihan_, Ryonan's Drama Club.

"I was on my way to the library, but I had a feeling I'm at the wrong part of the school so I was looking for a school directory. It seems there isn't any around here." She continued.

"I see. You're new around here, right?" He asked.

She smiled at him, making her eyes twinkle. "I wouldn't be lost right now if I'm not."

_Of course, she is. What did you expect?_ Sendoh reprimanded himself. He suddenly felt stupid for what he said, and he wished that he wasn't at his worst state right now. He felt sticky and she must've noticed that his shirt is wet with both perspiration and water. His hair, normally in neat spikes, is now thoroughly rumpled and plastered on his face in wet strands.

"The library is at another building not far from here." He said, running a hand on his messed-up hair. "You'll just have to get past the second year building. It's easy for people to get confused on which one is the library and which one's the gym."

The girl nodded. "So I'll just get out of this building to go to the other one." When Sendoh nodded, she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead. "Aye, the time I wasted. Well, thanks for your help." She said before leaving.

"You're welcome." Sendoh called after her. _Whew, what a relief!_ He added silently as he went back inside the gym.

_Author's note: Standard disclaimers apply as always. Reviews are welcome! _


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hisae was listening to her portable player as she walked along the hallways of Ryonan High with her friends. Ayano had taken a day-off from her work—a rare thing for her to do—and decided that the three of them would spend the entire afternoon hanging out at the mall. Hisae did not mind since she wanted to see some of Kanagawa's sights. Misao already called her parents saying that she would be coming home a little late and would not be able to help in the store.

They just passed by the school exit when Misao suddenly grabbed Hisae's arm.

"Hey!" Hisae said. "What?"

Misao was now dragging her towards a white poster placed on the wall of the main school exit; the puzzled Ayano followed behind them.

The poster was an ad from the Ryonan Basketball Club, Hisae noticed, judging from the drawing of a super-deformed player in a blue-and-white jersey dribbling a basketball. She turned to Misao then pointed at the poster. "You want _me_ to join the basketball team?" She asked.

Ayano and Misao laughed. "No, silly. We have no girls' basketball team." She said then pointed at the content below the picture. "Read it."

Hisae removed her earphones then began to read.

_If you have a passion for basketball action_

_Then you are in luck! _

_Ryonan__ Basketball Club is in need of a_

**_Team Manager _**

_Willing to work at a dynamic environment,_

_Dedicated, knowledgeable in the game and_

_Keen to train future ace players of Ryonan_

_Interested applicants may drop by at the gym after class with their resumes._

_Please look for the captain or the vice-captain._

_See you there!_

"Hmm...the art is really cute." Hisae said, tapping her index finger on the character's super-deformed face. "Do you know who did it?"

Misao instantly blushed and smiled reluctantly. "Well, A-Aida-_kun_ did it."

Hisae blinked then a sly smile curved on her face. "Ooh, your boyfriend?" She teased.

Misao's eyes widened, her entire face glowed red. "_I-Iie!_ He's just, uh, a-a friend." She said lamely.

"Right." Hisae nodded whilst controlling herself from laughing. "So you practically dragged me here to admire your Aida-_kun_'s artwork?"

Ayano was laughing so hard that she had to lean on the wall for support. Misao's face and hair matched perfectly but her brown eyes looked determinedly at Hisae's hazel ones. "No, but I thought you might want to apply for team manager." She said. "I mean, you did say that you used to be Sannoh's manager, so I guess it's natural for you to join Ryonan."

Ayano stopped laughing and looked at Hisae thoughtfully. "Hmm, now that you've mentioned it, Misao, it makes sense." She said happily. "You'll be perfect!"

Hisae's smile faded. She began to feel uneasy. "Gee, uh…I-I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I'm retired from the basketball team." Hisae said derisively.

Ayano chuckled. "At fifteen? Quit joking around, Hisae, and let's go. We're going to see Ryonan!"

Before Hisae could object any further, the two girls grabbed both of her arms and began dragging her towards the school gym.

"Hey, wait a minute. A-aren't we supposed to go to the mall?" She asked, changing the subject and maybe her friends' minds, too.

"Plan's changed. We're going to see Ryonan and that's that." Ayano said.

"Perfect timing, too, since they're practicing right now." Misao said smiling brightly at her.

"Girls, this isn't necessary!" Hisae protested. "I already told you I don't want to become Ryonan's manager!"

"What are you worried about? The team would love you!" Ayano chirped.

"I'm from another school. I don't think they'll just take an outsider!"

"An outsider that belonged once to the top team in the country."

"Will you stop rubbing it in?" _Am I going to be stuck with basketball for the rest of my life?_ Hisae added in her mind as she was being dragged.

Hikoichi saw three girls standing by the gym doorway. He recognized two of them, but the third one—who seemed oddly and literally clamped between the girls—looked like a transferee.

"_Konnichiwa_, Kamiya-_san_, Shimura-_san_!" Hikoichi greeted them as he approached.

Ayano gave him a bright smile and Misao waved at him. "We're wondering if you're still looking for a team manager, Aida-_kun_." The brunette said.

"Eh? Are you three going to apply?" He asked.

Misao shook her head. "Our new friend here would like to try her luck as team manager. Ayano and I, should I say, just took the liberty to accompany her." She said rather teasingly then gestured to the girl at the middle. "Aida-_kun_, this is Futaba Hisae."

"Aida Hikoichi." He said slowly then gave his hand. Hisae has the darkest hair and the angriest hazel eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. The girl took his hand, nevertheless, and gave it a tired shake.

_So Hisae-_san_ is really going to try her luck as Ryonan's manager,_ Hikoichi thought. Anou…_she looks intimidating_, he added, stifling an attempt to swallow. He hoped that she would not bite his head off or kill his two seniors.

"Nice to meet you." She said quietly, the blaze in her eyes remained.

"So, you're applying for manager, right, Futaba-_san_?" Hikoichi asked dumbly. He wanted to say something to smother the tense atmosphere among them even if it meant sounding like a total idiot. He just can't help but think that Hisae was forced by the two girls beside her.

"Well, now that I am here, yeah, I might as well do that." Hisae answered quite sarcastically.

Hikoichi blinked. "Well, o-okay. Come with me, please." He said, eyeing the new girl uneasily. What were Misao and Ayano thinking?

The four of them entered Ryonan's old gym and saw the team in the middle of a practice. Hisae felt her spirits peculiarly lifting, but quashed it the moment she acknowledged it. She kept on reminding herself that she already gave up basketball from the moment she left Akita and had not intended to come back but…she couldn't help relishing the atmosphere around her and recalling _those_ times she had with Sannoh—the energy, the thrill, the excitement in seeing the country's best play their best. Yes, even in practices. She can already see herself cheering and up on her feet at the first minutes of the play.

"C'mon, Hisae, it wouldn't hurt to try." Ayano was saying. "If they didn't get you—"

Misao glared at her. "How could you be so discouraging, Ayano? Of course she'll get the job!"

"It's ok if they will not get me, Misao." Hisae said absently, her gaze glued on the members engaged on a three-on-three game.

"With the kind of team you used to manage, how could they not get you?" The redhead snapped.

"Sannoh is not the number one team anymore." Hisae said quietly. "In fact, they now rank third in the country."

"Who cares? A team like that is not made overnight."

"Dammit!" Koshino cursed as he slammed a folder on a desk.

Sendoh secretly took a quick look at the vicinity for anyone who might have seen or heard his vice-captain, then felt relieved when no one seemed to mind. He looked at Koshino with sympathy; he understood perfectly how he feels.

The screening for applicants went disastrously as always. He put a hand on his forehead. How would he explain to these girls that being a manager is not an assurance for them to get an instant boyfriend in the basketball team or a guarantee that it would boost their popularity?

A manager's job is one of the most difficult jobs because he or she gets to be several people all at once—a nurse, a coach, a friend, a researcher, a mathematician and at times, a basketball player, as well. It was something not taken lightly.

Koshino sat down on a stool and sighed. "It's been a week since we posted the ad yet nothing happened." He said. "I hate to say this but it has been a complete waste of time."

"Are you saying we should stop the screening?" Sendoh asked wearily.

Koshino gave him a derisive look as if saying, _"What do you think?"_ "We're almost a month away from our practice match with Shohoku and the preliminaries. We need to set our priorities here."

Sendoh knew that and he did not appreciate Koshino reminding him about it. Nevertheless, the co-captain was right; they cannot afford to waste any more time and the week is almost over. They would have to make some quick decisions and sacrifices if they want to retain the current quality of their team. If they cannot find a manager within the end of this week, Aida Hikoichi would have to kiss his dreams of becoming one of the starting players goodbye. He dreaded telling the freshman of the bad news but, thinking of their situation now, he would have no other choice.

"Koshino-_san_! Sendoh-_san_!" Hikoichi's voice jolted the two seniors back to the present. "We have one more applicant!"

Sendoh groaned inwardly while Koshino banged his head on the table. Another overeager applicant with no experience in basketball to deal with and they are not looking forward to it. _Well, you are not the only one_, he said silently to the co-captain whose head is still on the table.

Sendoh suddenly felt drained of energy; his frustration the past few days of was beginning to catch up on him, and felt that if he stayed any longer he is going to have a nervous breakdown—or worse, lose his temper. Taking his bag on the bench, he turned to Koshino. "You take over." He said.

Koshino abruptly lifted his head from the table and stared at Sendoh in aghast. "What! Me!"

"Who else am I referring to?" Sendoh snapped. "I've had enough."

Koshino's temper flared. "Akira, you can't leave me here!" He shouted but it was too late. His best friend was already by the locker room entrance. Sighing angrily, he turned to face the approaching group.

"Uh, Koshino-_san_?" Hikoichi said, looking at the co-captain warily. His _sempai_ looked angry enough to kill anyone in sight. Hikoichi frowned. Where is Sendoh-_san_, anyway?

"One more applicant," he said again then gestured towards Hisae and her friends.

In an instant, Koshino's rage flew out of the window.

"Koshino-san, her name is—"

"Hey, kiddo!" Koshino exclaimed happily, cutting the introduction off. "You finally get to drop by at the gym!"

The girl smiled, or to be more accurate, winced at him. "Hi, Hiroaki-_kun_." She said in a tiny voice.

Everyone was surprised to know that they knew each other personally. "_S-Sempai_, you—?" Hikoichi pointed, looking from Koshino to Hisae, then Hisae to Koshino. Ayano and Misao blinked and exchanged glances.

"We're neighbors." Koshino simply said to them then turned to Hisae. "Well, I didn't expect that you'd apply for manager. Have a seat, kid." He said, indicating to the chair across the table.

"I wasn't really planning to apply for the job but my friends talked me into it." She said then gave the two girls a pointed look. The girls returned it with sheepish smiles.

"Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try right?" Koshino said.

Hisae looked hesitant but sat down anyway.

"I'll just ask some standard questions about you then proceed to questions related to the position you're applying for." He added reassuringly. "I won't bite, Hisae, I promise."

Misao, Ayano and Hikoichi laughed at the co-captain's joke. Hisae gave him a slight smile. "Well, we better go and leave you two alone." Ayano said and hugged her friend. "_Gambatte__, Hisae-chan_."

"You can do it, Hisae! This is your destiny. You're made for this!" Misao said cheerfully and smiled.

"We'll see you later then. _Ja__ ne_!"

After giving Hisae a brief wave, they now turned their attention on Hikoichi striking up a conversation about how his day was.

"Nice set of friends you got." Koshino said as he watched the two girls with Hikoichi.

Hisae grinned, an actual smile she showed since she got to the gym. "They're fun people."

"They sure are. You ok, so far?" He asked in a brotherly tone.

She nodded. Koshino smiled again and sat on the chair across her. "Let's begin. From what school did you graduated? Your mom was a little vague when she told me and Hayase where you used to study."

Hisae waved a hand. "_Okaasan_ is always vague. She's not into many details with regards to some aspects of my life."

"I see!" Koshino laughed.

"Actually, I was from Sannoh High School."

"S-Sannoh?" Koshino blinked. "You mean Japan's number one high school basketball team?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then that could only mean…you used to be in the Sannoh's basketball team, as what?"

"Team manager."

Of course, she was their manager. What do you expect, their center? He mentally slapped his head for his stupidity. However, Koshino wanted to jump for joy. Their search was finally over.

"Wow! This means you know your stuff, kid." He said. "How long have you managed Sannoh?"

"Since summer of the Inter-High tourneys."

Koshino was startled once more. That was almost six months ago! This girl is full of surprises. "How about if we scrap this formality and tell you that you're hired?" He said.

Hisae stared at him. "Wouldn't that be unfair with the other applicants? There could be people who are more experienced than I am."

Koshino made a derisive snort. _I'd wish!_ "As far as I know, you're the first and only applicant who is actually basketball-inclined."

"What? How can you be so sure if I deserve the position?" She stopped to think. "What if I am lying?"

"I'm not kidding. Akira and I interviewed many applicants who are mostly girls and they do not have any idea what they are applying for. They think they're applying for a dating service." He said dryly and then added. "As for lying, you're not the type to stoop that low."

"We're next door neighbors but that does not mean we're best friends, Hiroaki-_kun_."

"True. But you're too easy to read, kid." Koshino winked. He wondered why she is being so hesitant about being Ryonan's team manager. Maybe because she is so used to handling the best and would not settle for anything less. "Look, Hisae-_san_, I know we're not Sannoh, but we're a good team." He said it with sincerity and pride. "We're on of the best four in the region."

"What do you take me for, a snob?" She snapped. "This had nothing to do with your team! I just don't want to get involved with basketball anymore!"

Koshino frowned again. She seemed very much determined not to join the team. What an exasperating thought. What could be the cause for her to swear off basketball? No, that's not it. What is she afraid of?

Koshino stood up banging his palms on top of the table, making Hisae jump, and then he leaned forward.

"Okay. Then why don't we make a deal?" Koshino suddenly asked, his smile and blue-green eyes glinting mischief.

"You sound creepy when you say that." Hisae eyed him uneasily. "Like Elizabeth Hurley in Bedazzled. 'I'll grant all your wishes, but in exchange I want your soul. Sign here.' " She burst into evil laughter, still trying to imitate the British actress' husky laugh, which annoyed Koshino even more.

"Brat." He muttered. Hisae is just as bad as his sister. "Quit making fun of me, kid, and listen!"

After a few minutes of explanation from Ryonan's co-captain, Hisae stared at him in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm serious. It's not such a bad deal right?" Koshino said. "We both get what we want."

Hisae made a face. "It sounds crazy, actually."

Koshino smiled at her. "Trust me, kiddo. It makes sense."

Later that night at the Koshino's residence, Hiroaki went down the stairs towards the living room. He saw his younger sister curled up on the couch, whispering and smiling to whoever it was on the phone. He loomed over Hayase and glared. "Get off the phone. I have an important call to make."

Hayase glared back at him, made a hasty goodbye to her friend, and then threw the white cordless phone at her brother. He caught it neatly and made a face. "Wow, the phone is still hot. Good thing it didn't melt." He teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Hayase said sticking her tongue at him and ran upstairs.

_Imoutos_, he thought as he dialed Sendoh's number.

"Hello?" A low voice answered at the other line, which Koshino recognized instantly.

"Hey buddy, I got good—no, make that _great_ news for you!" He began. "You ready? I found a new manager for the team." His next words came out in a rush.

"You did _what_?" Sendoh sounded surprised.

"I said I found a manager for the team, or rather, a _manageress_." Koshino said this time in a much slower manner.

"Really?" Sendoh said carefully. "Uh, that's nice."

Koshino laughed. "It is! I cannot believe it myself that I found her! I mean, it's not everyday that Japan's number one manager is in Kanagawa."

"Number one manager?"

"Her name's Futaba Hisae. Hisae-_san_ was Sannoh High School's former manageress, so that makes her the best in the whole country!"

"S-Sannoh? Really!"

"I say so! With that kind of experience, she obviously knows a lot about the ABC's of basketball, like a sports encyclopedia."

"Are you sure she's _human_?" Sendoh has a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Quit joking, Akira," Koshino snapped. Then he continued with his raving. "Anyway, I'm telling you, we found a gold mine!"

"I see. So how did you find this 'gold mine'?"

"She's new in Ryonan so that makes her hard to find, but luckily for us, she's just my next door neighbor."

"Oh! When is she going to start?"

"Monday." Koshino said happily. "Oh, you and coach and the team are going to love her, I'm sure! She's the perfect help we just need."

"Let me see here," Sawakita Eiji was saying, "You're the one who said that you're not going to get involve with anything related to basketball, but now you're being recruited as Ryonan's manager?" Eiji said quite teasingly. "Basketball sure calls for you, Hisae." Then burst into loud laughter.

Hisae glared at the wall of her room. "I resent that." She snapped, twirling the cord of her pink and white Hello Kitty telephone wishing that she could wrap the cord around Eiji's neck. She told him so.

Eiji let out a choked gasp. "C'mon, I was just trying to make things lighter for you." He said.

"Well, you're not helping!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. So, what did you tell Koshino?"

"I'll give him my final answer by next week." Hisae said, loosening the grip on the phone. "You think I'm being a hypocrite, are you?"

"No, of course not." Eiji said softly. "It's just that there are some things that you can't control even if you want to."

Hisae sighed. "I don't want to take care of another team. One is bad enough."

"Well, I'm hurt." Eiji said and she can imagine him pouting at her already. She laughed. "I guess you guys aren't so bad, but there were problems—"

"We're not going to bring that up again. That was over and done with." Eiji cut her off, his voice firm.

It was, but remnants of those memories still trouble her. Had she really gotten over it? She was not sure and decided not to say anything about it, knowing how Eiji would react. "So what should I do?" She asked.

"And I thought the reason why you called me is because you missed me." Eiji said in a voice that made him sound like a 3-year-old boy threatening a tantrum.

Hisae rolled her eyes. "I do miss you, but I also need your help. Well?"

She can already see him shrugging carelessly and smiled. "If you really want to, why not? But what's with the deal you two made?" Then he added in an angry voice. "Isn't Ryonan happy that the country's number one manager is going to work for them! Just who the hell do they think they are! It's not like they're the number one team in Kanagawa."

"Don't be snooty, Eiji. This is not a question on which is the better team." Hisae said soothingly. "It sounds like an outrageous idea, but that was the only thing Hiroaki-_kun _could think of in such a short notice."

"And did Ryonan's captain like the idea?"

"Uh, he wasn't there when the deal was brought up. But Hiroaki-_kun_ said that he'd call him." She said. The idea sounded too extreme, and Hisae was not sure if this Sendoh would be willing to get a manager who had no plans of staying on the team.

"Who's their captain?" Eiji asked.

"Sendoh Akira."

"S-Sendoh!" Eiji exclaimed.

"You know him, didn't you, Eiji? I swear he sounds familiar, too, but I can't place where or when I've heard his name."

"C'mon, I told you about him remember? Y'know, the time I met him two years ago in Osaka?"

"Osaka?"

"Yeah, we saw him during the Junior High National Finals."

Hisae thought for a moment. "I can't recall." She said finally. "Though I did remember what happened in the Junior High National Finals. You're such a riot then, and you still are."

"You will eventually remember him. Sendoh's not that easy to forget, believe me. I didn't expect him to be captain so soon." Eiji said, muttering out the last statement.

"What?" Hisae asked.

Eiji cleared his throat loudly. "I mean, you're going to give your final decision by next week, right?"

Hisae, now a pen in hand, twirled it between her fingers. "Yeah. So what do you think? Should I or shouldn't I?"

"I think you already made up your mind."

_Author's note: Standard disclaimers will and always apply. I now am able to continue writing since the PC's been fixed and I finally managed to pull myself together after being so busy for so long. Thank goodness! Reviews are welcome!_


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Inside his small office, Taoka Moichi stared back at the chubby girl standing across his desk, staring at him with sharp, intelligent eyes that reminded him of a hawk. He turned back at the opened folder on his desk and continued to read, nodding as he went from one page to the next, and the next. "Your records are excellent, Futaba_-kun_." He said at last.

"_Arigato, sensei_." Hisae said.

Taoka smiled at her thoughtfully; he was impressed with this girl. Though she worked for Sannoh for only a short time, the experience she gained would be adequate enough to help support Ryonan. "But according to your former coach in Sannoh," Taoka continued, "you've been managing teams since Junior High. Is that correct?"

"_Hai__, sensei_. I started during my sophomore year"

So that explained why Doumouto was very enthusiastic over the telephone earlier.

_I'm sure your team will be in good hands with her around, Taoka-sensei_, Doumouto had said glowingly. _Her long-term experience in the game was very helpful._

Taoka said, "Doumouto-_kantokun_ had nothing else to say except that you're an exceptional young woman. He added that you have handled Sannoh on your own a couple of times, and during those days, the team remained enthusiastic and well disciplined, as if he himself was handling them himself."

_"A-Arigato, sensei._" Hisae said more graciously, though inside she felt quite annoyed. She made a mental note to call Doumouto-_sensei_ tonight and ask him to give one of his players a blistering lecture about being a busybody. Better yet, she would call that busybody himself.

Taoka beamed then stood up. "You're welcome, Hisae-_kun_. Come with me and I'm going to introduce you to the team."

Ryonan basketball team was practicing their basics in passing with vice-captain Koshino supervising the session. Every now and then, he would shout encouragements or commands to put more effort into what they were doing. They were now doing footwork basics when coach Taoka and Hisae appeared.

"_Minna_" He called. "Gather around!"

The members exchanged glances then quietly gathered to where Coach Taoka stood. They began to wonder what he was going to say since he rarely conducts meetings in the middle of practice.

"Ryonan, I'd like all of you to meet Miss Futaba Hisae. Hisae-_kun_ will be your new team manager." Taoka announced.

Everyone turned to Hisae beside him when he gestured to her. She was quite tall for a girl…and large. The gray sweatshirt and black leggings she wore made her stand out in an uncomfortable fashion since, with the exception of the coach, they were all wearing shorts. She didn't seem to mind, though.

So this is her, they all seemed to say, the _new manager_. Most of them never saw the screenings but heard rumors that even the school's popular females also applied. In the end, the one standing before them got the most sought-after spot. She was a new face, no doubt, and it was both startling and intriguing to realize how this facile-looking girl got to outrun all the others. What could she possibly have that the rest don't?

Koshino, on the other hand, looked nonchalant, but the pride in his eyes betrayed his true feelings.

"Hi, everyone." Hisae said smiling warmly at the boys staring at her in obvious puzzlement and wonder. "It's great to meet a group of superb players at this side of the country."

"Nice to meet you!" They greeted her back in unison and smiled at her comment.

Taoka continued. "She was from Sannoh High and the former manager of the basketball team before she moved here in Kanagawa."

"Ah! S-Sannoh _ga_?" Some of them exclaimed. They didn't know that Sannoh had a female manager. They thought that was only limited to Shohoku and Ryukufu.

Taoka nodded. "I'm expecting all of you to give her the same respect you give me and your captain and vice-captain. Is that clear?"

"_Hai_" The team answered.

Taoka handed a clipboard to Hisae and said, "Here's the list of Ryonan's current members. So far we have about 15."

Hisae nodded. She took the list, thanked him, and began scanning the names of the players. She breathed deep then raised her head to welcome their questioning gazes. "I will be announcing all of your names in this order, so please tell me if I said it correctly. Say something about yourself, as well, so it won't be the usual hi-my-name-is-and-I-play-this and that." She said and began in a businesslike voice. "Aida, Hikoichi."

"_Hai_" Hikoichi said, thrusting his opened hand in the air. "I'm being trained as a point guard and be one of the starting members of the team. I also hope to be like Sendoh-_san_ someday."

She smiled and nodded. "Good." _He will get there with the proper training_, she added mentally. "Anything else you might want to add? Mmm…a girlfriend or two, maybe?"

"_EEE!_" Hikoichi quickly flushed while the rest of the members laughed and gagged. "Uh, n-n-no." He answered sheepishly and bowed his head.

Hisae hid a smile, filing that information at the back of her mind. _Misao would definitely be happy with this._ "Raikujin, Taka." She continued the roll call. A shuddering hand was put up and her eyes landed on a pale and fairly gaunt boy beside Hikoichi. Hisae couldn't help but blink. _Looks like a wimp, but I feel there's determination in this little fella. _She thought, looking into Taka's eyes.

"What's wrong, Taka-_san_?" Hikoichi whispered.

"I-I think…she's scary." Taka whispered back.

Hikoichi looked at Hisae then back at him. "Well, a little." He said, demonstrating 'a little' with his thumb and pointing finger.

"Hi there!" Hisae waved to the tense freshman then made a check mark beside the name. "Care to tell us something about yourself?"

Taka stared back with boggle eyes. He was not used to being spoken to, especially by a girl. He swallowed hard. "Well, I-I usually read in my spare time." He stammered.

The smile never left her face. "Cool. Me, too. Maybe we can exchange books when practice's over?"

Taka stared at her with the same expression then nodded slowly.

The roll call continued with some occasional fits amongst the team members when someone shared a funny anecdote or a hobby. It served as a way to break the tension between the team and Hisae.

"What?" Hisae asked in surprise after noticing that Ryonan has no senior players.

Ueda supplied the answer. "_Anou_, Uozumi-_san_ and Ikegami-_san_ quit after we lost to Shohoku in the summer championships. They're our only seniors."

"Oh. Of course"

It was usually the rule for the seniors of the losing team to quit basketball after the regional finals and even the national finals, but only a few actually follow this policy.

"Moving on—Fukuda, Kitcho."

A boy in a messy hairdo and thick lips raised his hand. "I play basketball with my friends." He answered casually when asked what he does when he's not in practice.

"That's great. No wonder you're one of the best offense players in the region." Hisae said.

Fukuda's face remained impassive but he puffed his chest up, obviously happy with the compliment given to him.

"Koshino, Hiroaki."

"Present, ma'am!" Koshino saluted at her to which she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm single and available!" He added cheerfully. The others laughed heartily. Coach Taoka slapped his forehead, thinking why the vice-captain had to be so fresh all of a sudden. He gave Koshino a warning look.

"That's **_so _**enlightening, Hiroaki-_kun. _Thank you." Hisae said dryly. "I'll keep that in mind in case someone is crazy enough to ask."

Koshino laughed at her remark, ignoring the coach's glare.

"Uekusa, Tomoyuki." Hisae continued.

A dark-haired player in semi-skinhead hairstyle raised his hand. "I'm one of the guards in the team and collects stamps whenever I have the time."

Hisae nodded. "Quite a genteel hobby." She commented.

"Thanks." Uekusa said.

"Sugadaira, Jinrai." She called, and then a male brunette raised his hand. The new center said something about playing shooting games in his spare time.

Hisae mentally went over the names again then looked up at her new team. "I guess that's all of you—no wait! There's one more." She said when she looked at the list again. "Sendoh, Akira."

Silence. The freshmen stared at one another uneasily while the older players were muttering under their breaths. Coach Taoka suddenly looked like he was going to have Apoplexy.

"He's late again, isn't he?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Koshino nodded.

Hisae's frown deepened when she saw a train of red marks beside Sendoh's name, from three weeks ago to present. "Jeez, you still keep tabs with this guy?" She said wryly. "I should've kicked him out of the team a long time ago."

Hisae recalled how strict Coach Doumouto was with latecomers and absentees. He quickly dismisses players who became abusive with their attendance.

It was upsetting to her at first, but eventually, she understood why and began imposing it on Sannoh herself whenever the coach is out. A player who joined the basketball club should commit to being present to practices and other activities associated with it _on time_.

Hisae didn't realize that the whole Ryonan team was horrified at her remark. Even coach Taoka looked a little appalled at the unknowing manageress.

"Umm…H-He is not just a player, Hisae-_san_." Hikoichi was saying. "Sendoh-_san_ is Ryonan's ace player and current captain. He will lead this team to the Nationals."

Hisae didn't look a bit pleased. "Then all the more reason to kick him out." She said without hesitation, crossing her arms. "As captain of the team, Sendoh Akira should know better by setting examples to his teammates, first of all, by being here on time during practices. Do you think that this captain of yours can lead a team to the Nationals by paving a way of red marks on his record? You're losing more time waiting than practicing with each other and getting to know each other in court."

"My words exactly." Coach Taoka muttered under his breath, stressing it more with a sharp nod.

Sugadaira winced. "S-She's just as bad as _sensei_!"

Koshino made a face. Of all the times Sendoh has to be late, why did it have to be now!

"Is he always this late?" Hisae asked them.

Hikoichi swallowed hard upon seeing the blaze in her hazel eyes. "_H-H-Hai._" It came out as a squeak.

She tapped her pen on her clipboard, the displeasure in her features is more apparent now. "Unbelievable. Your captain sure has a serious problem with time management." She said sarcastically.

Hikoichi looked uneasy. He had never met anyone criticizing his hero this harshly. "Uh, well, S-Sendoh-_san_ is just generous with time."

Hisae's brow rose. "Generous?"

The freshman shrank at the edged tone of her voice. So did the other players.

The gymnasium's sliding doors suddenly opened and revealed their exhausted and panting captain. Sendoh was still dressed in his school uniform, and he wore a sheepish smile on his face. Taoka turned purple with rage at the sight of him.

"SEN-DOOOOOH!"

Ryonan members held their breaths and waited for their angry new manager's reaction. Hisae could have roared the same way, of course, but a stronger sense of déjà vu overcame her upon seeing this Sendoh. She gaped at him for seconds and then it hit her. _M-MASAKA!_

Taoka was screaming, "You're late again! How many times do I have to tell you—!" when it was abruptly cut off by a more thunderous, high-pitched laugh. Surprised and quite offended, Taoka turned to look at the girl beside him incredulously. Hisae was laughing so hard her whole body was shaking.

"W-What's so funny, Hisae-_san_?" Beady-eyed, Hikoichi blinked at their manager in query.

Hisae kept on laughing until the whole team was already staring at her in disbelief. She cut off Coach Taoka right in the middle of his sermon and still she doesn't stop? Is she out of her mind?

They realized that their new manager is a very unpredictable woman. First she was angry, and now she's laughing like crazy. Sendoh, meanwhile, has an unreadable expression on his face.

"_Gomen__ ne, minna_!" Hisae finally said. "It's just that…(giggles)…Oh my God!"

The members of the team stared at each other then back at Hisae.

Hisae answered them with another loud laugh. This time she was pointing at Sendoh. The poor captain merely blinked at her. Just what is so funny about him? Everyone's eyes rested now on Sendoh, who looked suddenly lost and didn't know what to do or say.

She then began to approach Sendoh. Still laughing, she uncapped the marker that hang around her neck and then drew a thick line on each side above Sendoh Akira's upper lip.

Hikoichi nearly fainted when he saw what Hisae just did.

"W-W-What do you think you're doing!" Koshino squeaked while the rest of the team blanched at the sight of how their new manager just vandalized their captain's face. Coach Taoka stared at Hisae in horror, all rage forgotten. He thought he had seen the most outrageous being in his life in the person of Shohoku's Sakuragi Hanamichi, but what Hisae did just exceeded the redhead's antics, albeit a less physically aching one.

Sendoh was staring at Hisae, his face now devoid of any expression.

"Hisae-_san_!" Hikoichi couldn't contain the fright in his voice "Do you know _who_ you just drew a mustache on!"

Hisae smiled brightly at him. "He just reminded me of someone. See?" She flipped a few papers on her clipboard. At the bottom, she took out a picture and showed it to Hikoichi.

"Oh!" Hikoichi said blinking twice at the picture, and then sneaked a glance at Sendoh who now has his back to him. He looked back at the photo then at the captain again, trying his best not to burst into laughter but was having a hard time not to.

"Ok, ok, what's going on?" Koshino asked as he also approached the small group.

Hikoichi did not say anything but handed him the picture instead. Koshino gaped at the picture. Unlike Hikoichi, he did not hesitate to contain his amusement. He laughed loudly, making the rest of the team wonder if the vice-captain has just lost his marbles.

The photograph was passed from one player to another, accompanied by loud laughter. Some like Koshino and Fukuda were already on the floor shaking with mirth. The freshman players were looking at their captain in disbelief and trying not to laugh too loudly or laugh at all. Coach Taoka, who usually has two moods—angry and _very_ angry—was laughing so hard that the entire team stared at him with their eyes and mouths wide open.

"What?" Coach Taoka said, sounding like the Big Bad Wolf in _Shrek_.

The laughter lingered on until it was the only sound that can be heard inside Ryonan's gymnasium.

_Stupid girl._ Sendoh thought with disgust and anger as he patted his face with a towel. The black lines on his upper lip were gone but a bigger red patch replaced it from vigorous rubbing. His lip hurt, too, but his ego hurt worse than the sting from too much friction of skin and fabric.

The mixed sounds of his team's laughter still echoed in his head: the freshmen, most especially, who were usually in awe of his abilities as ace player and captain and never tried to hide it; even coach Taoka, who spent most of the time yelling at him, who trusted him with his life to take their team to the championships.

Thanks to that girl, he became an instant laughingstock. _Who in the world is that girl anyway?_ He wondered.

"Akira!" Aya called from downstairs. "Hiroaki-kun is here!"

Sendoh took one last look in the mirror before going out of the bathroom. Downstairs, he saw Koshino standing by the living room, looking up at him as he descended down the steps.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. "Aren't you supposed to be at practice?"

Koshino raised an eyebrow. "Like you are?" he said with a gruff smirk "Everyone wondered where you went."

Sendoh remained silent. Koshino sighed then managed another smile—genially this time. "Well, it **_was_ **funny."

"Great. Laugh at my expense." Sendoh rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, I never knew you're so sensitive. Anyway, I came by to show you this." Koshino said, giving him the photo that sent the team into hysterical fits of laughter. "It's sad you never got the chance to meet our new manager." He added quietly.

Sendoh took the picture, not bothering to take a look at it then stared at his friend. "That laughing hyena?" He said derisively, but he was quite surprised at the fact that that uncontrollably laughing girl is their new manager. Was she the same person that Koshino was raving about on the phone last weekend? He has got to be kidding.

"Yeah, the same laughing hyena that drew a mustache on your face with a marker. I think it's a good thing that it's not permanent." He said cheerfully even if his blue-green eyes were hard. He then added hastily when Sendoh began to scowl at him, "Hisae also has a reason for that."

"Gee, I wonder what that could be." Sendoh said sarcastically.

"You remind her of someone she knew so well back home. You could've stayed and let her explain."

Sendoh sighed. Now that he has calmed down, he felt like a complete fool for his bad behavior earlier. He now saw that his friend had a point however, he was too angry and embarrassed to think clearly then. But not anymore. "I better go back to the gym and apologize to everyone."

Koshino shook his head. "Forget it. We left early. Coach already excused your sudden absence and understood why, which is a shocker, believe me. I just came here to give you that picture on my way home."

"Thanks." Sendoh said, fiddling with it.

When Koshino left, Sendoh looked down at the picture. It was a shot of an entire team in their light blue and white basketball jerseys. He saw Hisae right away, since she was the only girl in the group. What caught his attention was the red circle drawn on one of their members at the center of the photograph. It was a man in his mid-twenties, dark-haired, and athletic. He was wearing a white shirt and black slacks. The team's coach.

No wonder his teammates laughed so hard. That man resembles every bit of him—from the spiky black hair to the killer smile. The only difference, aside from their age, was that that man has thick, straight mustache.

"So this explains everything." He said then burst into quiet laughter, now seeing the humor of it all.

He resumed his gaze back on Hisae. She still looks the same in the picture though her hair was shorter. He read the caption carelessly scrawled behind the photograph. _Sannoh__ High School Basketball Club: the team at its finest._ He smiled wryly.

"Cute."

If he didn't know better, he would have doubted that this is _the_ formidable Sannoh team since they looked too silly with their crazy poses and comical facial expressions.

Sendoh turned the picture and his attention now focused on the player beside Hisae. He has a big smile on his face, with one arm draped casually around Hisae's shoulders and his free hand flashed a 'peace' sign. Sendoh can tell that he was shorter than him, but they have the same age. There was something familiar about the player, but couldn't place where or when.

A chill ran down his spine when he finally recognized him.

Sendoh came to the gym early the next day already dressed in his practice clothes as he was determined to apologize for his behavior the previous day. Most of the members present were the freshmen, as usual, polishing the floor and carrying the basketball bins.

"Hey." He greeted them.

Everyone turned and was surprised to see their captain early. They scrambled about from their work then greeted him with a strong "Chush!" Sendoh made his apology but they waved it off and expressed their regret instead for laughing at him yesterday. Saying that shouldn't have happened since he is their captain and their senior, and that he should be respected. Sendoh told them that he now understood the hilarity of the situation, that there is nothing to it.

After having a brief chat, he saw their new manager, Hisae, reading something from her clipboard. Sendoh approached her, politely excusing himself from the freshmen.

"Hi. We weren't properly introduced yesterday." He began.

Hisae looked up, her hazel eyes wide with surprise. Taking that as a good sigh, Sendoh continued as he extended his hand to her. "I'm Sendoh Akira, the team captain."

She took his hand. "Futaba Hisae, the new guy—if you don't mind the pun." She smiled sheepishly at him. "I'm sorry about yesterday, but you reminded me so much of Doumouto-_sensei_ that I couldn't help myself. I didn't even know who you were."

"It's ok. I should be the one to apologize for reacting badly and not hearing you out." He said.

Hisae shrugged. "That's ok. I don't blame you for walking out of the gym yesterday. You were really angry."

"I was but Hiroaki showed me the picture. It's ok now." He said then added. "It was funny. Just remind me not to grow a mustache in the future, ok?"

She laughed aloud. Sendoh joined her. When the laughter died down he was unaware that he was still holding her hand, unlike Hisae who noticed that their handshake was a little bit too long for her liking.

"Will do." She said, giving her hand a slight tug.

Sendoh hardly felt the yanking of her hand even if Hisae was now doing several discreet but strong jerks from his.

Koshino suddenly appeared. "Well, well, looks like you two already met." He said.

Sendoh abruptly released her hand, startled at the vice-captain's arrival. Hisae placed her hand behind her back while Sendoh tucked his hands in the pockets of his jogging pants.

"Hey." Sendoh said nodding at him.

"Hi, Hiroaki-_kun_." Hisae said, waving at him with her clipboard.

Koshino saluted at the pair. "Glad to see that you two are getting to know each other. Saves me the chore of doing that myself." He teased.

"Right." Hisae said, looking at her clipboard, hoping to _Kami-sama_ that no one saw her blush. She pretended to flip through the team stats but in reality, she was berating herself. What is wrong with her? She met better looking players than Sendoh and here she was feeling oddly drawn to him. His hand—it was firm and oddly protecting. She mentally shook her head.

Something in his handshake made her feel the warmth that comes naturally from him. Hisae was not an expert in handshakes, but she realized he just let her know that he can be trusted completely, that everything about his life can only be seen and not touched, and in spite of knowing this, he struggled hard for nearness.

_Oh stop it!_ Hisae said as she tapped her pen on the clipboard. She was actually reading now. _Hisae, what are you thinking? You're being delusional again._ She thought angrily. Hisae looked up and saw the captain staring at her. She felt her heart stop as she held her breath.

_Doki, doki…_

"Yes?"

He gave her his trademark smile and said. "Nice meeting you, Hisae."

_Doki__, doki…_

She smiled back. "Likewise, Sendoh-_san_."

"C'mon, we better start warming up or we'll be done for." Koshino said to Sendoh. Then gesturing to Hisae, he said "'Bye, kiddo!"

"See you." Sendoh said.

Hisae waved at the two and watched them join the rest of the team. She looked down back at the clipboard and saw Sendoh's name…and the little unmarked square box after a series of red checks. She kept the box unmarked for today. Hisae smiled to herself and felt her cheeks warming. _Good Lord, he even smiles like Doumouto-sensei…_

Doki, doki, doki… 

When Coach Taoka arrived, she pushed all thoughts far back in her head and proceeded with her work.

Hisae did see Sendoh again. She was yelling at the rest of the Ryonan team something about not exerting enough enthusiasm needed to win when the captain approached her along with Taka.

"Oh, hello." She greeted them. Taka was looking at her shyly. "This here's my victim?" Hisae said.

Sendoh laughed. "Well, you could say that. We've been helping out Taka here when we didn't have a manager. Now that you're here, we leave his training to you."

Hisae nodded gratefully. "Don't worry, he'll be in good hands. Right, Raikujin-_kun_?" She said, clapping him gently on the shoulders.

Taka blushed furiously. Hisae turned to Sendoh. "Well, I better get him started."

Sendoh saluted at her. "Ok. I'll be around if you need me."

"Will do." She said as turned Taka about and lightly him towards the corner of the gym reserved for training neophytes. "Ok, first thing's first. Stop being scared of me, ok? I'm not going to have you for dinner. You're too bony." At Taka's horrified look, she laughed. "I'm just kidding, Raikujin-_kun_. Another thing, I'll make sure that you're going to have fun and learn something from me at the same time. Got it?"

Taka made a weak nod.

"Great." She said. "So, for day one, here's what we're going to do first: Go on a half-kneeling position, like so, and then hold the ball with the hand opposite to your raised knee. You're a lefty or righty?

"R-Righty."

"Okay. I asked because I want to start you with this drill using your dominant hand to have a feel of it. Then we'll switch to your left. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Make sure that you're shin is in a 90-degree angle with your thigh bone and the floor like this. Yes, that's right. You got it, Raikujin-_kun_! Keep your foot flat and your thigh straight. Get you balance, don't wobble. Right! That's it!"

Taka started dribbling.

"My, Raikujin-_kun_, I didn't know you're a fast learner."

"Y-You really think so?"

She nodded and smiled. "I can't wait to see you perfect this part of the training. This is the basics on dribbling. Basics, in general, is the heart of basketball." She said proudly.

"Heart? I-I thought the heart of basketball is passion."

Hisae shook her head gently, her smile retained. "Passion is the soul."

Taka looked up at her with a different glint in his eyes. He smiled at Hisae and thanked her. Behind the unknowing two, Sendoh smiled, too.

And that was how she began training Taka. With careful guidance, a steady improvement was seen on the skinny freshman, though he still gets jumpy when Hisae berates his name.

The two eventually developed a brother-sister relationship, with Taka completely overcoming his shyness and fear.

"You know what, I keep noticing something about the way you dribble the ball." Hisae said when she focused on Taka who was now on another round of practicing his dribbling basics. "I totally admire your effort, but now that I look at you closely, you're dribbling looks stiff, and you're very hard on the ball." She took the ball from him, knelt on one knee, and showed him how to dribble correctly. "In dribbling, move your wrist more. It's the boss over the arm. See?"

Taka stared at her in awe. How she handled the ball looked amazing to him. Hisae even began passing the ball to her other hand below her raised knee. "The secret to controlling the ball is on the wrist. Always remember that."

Taka beamed. "That was great. Hisae-_sempai_! No my arm hurts so much." He said. "Thanks, Hisae-_sempai_!"

"How about plain 'Hisae'? We're both on the same year, y'know." Hisae said, smiling warmly at him.

Taka looked shocked. "Really? I mean, you seem to be much more mature than I am. I thought you're a sophomore like Koshino-_san_ and Sendoh-_san_."

She frowned. "That's creepy, Taka. C'mon, we have a long way to go."

"_Hai_" Taka said cheerfully and began with another round of dribbles.

Hisae smiled at him before turning to the rest of the team now engaged in a practice game facilitated by the coach. Captain Sendoh led the team in white while vice captain Koshino led the team in blue.

There goes the jump ball, and Fukuda slapped the ball towards Koshino. Koshino then sped to their side of the court.

Hisae liked the way the team was moving now. They were smooth and synchronized, though she still felt that they were reluctant to give everything they got, especially when they were pitted against each other like this. Sendoh seemed to be the only one moving and running to and fro when, in reality, there are ten men in court. They were all sweating profusely, but how could that be?

_Could it be like he's a natural 'standout'? Like Eiji?_

And why do I even keep associating the captain with that busybody anyway!

"Nice steal, Aida-kun!" Hisae shouted to Hikoichi who sped past a stunned Sugadaira, ball in hand.

"Thanks!" Hikoichi said, flashing a thumbs-up sign.

Later, when Sugadaira made a successful dunk, Hisae shouted once again. "Great dunk, Sugadaira-_sempai_!"

Sugadaira winked at her, annoying Coach Taoka.

"Sugadaira! Focus on the game, not on the manager!" He yelled at the now embarrassed center.

"Sorry." Sugadaira said, scratching his head but gave Hisae another wink. Hisae and the benched players laughed heartily.

"Go, go, go, Uekusa-_sempai_!" Hisae cheered minutes later when the Ryonan guard managed to elude Fukuda.

"I've gone! I've gone!" Uekusa bellowed back then grinned impishly at her.

Taoka's face looked distorted and he muttered, "W-What was that?"

"Good job, Hiroaki-_kun_!" Hisae said thrusting a fist in the air as Koshino made a mid-range shot.

Koshino blew her a kiss. "Thanks, sweetheart!"

Taoka's jaw was on the floor. "_S-Sweetheart_!" He screamed. The coach was about to reprimand his vice-captain for the inappropriate address when his captain spoke.

"_Oi_, _oi_, Koshino, you two may be next-door neighbors but that does not apply here. You address her by her name." Sendoh said with a little edge in his voice then turned to the whole team. "_Minna_, stop distracting yourself and focus on the game. It's good that Hisae's giving comments. Listen, but don't let it get into your head."

"_Hai_"

Koshino stared at him blinking, and then he shrugged. "Sorry, kid." He whispered to Hisae wand waived. She waved back at him.

"Good thing he apologized." Taoka said. "I can't believe they would behave this badly with you."

"_Sensei_, don't blame them. I guess I got carried away myself." She said, smiling at the scowling coach. "I cheer for the players back home regardless if it's a practice game or an actual one. I do this all the time."

Taoka stared. "Well, if you say so. But aren't you a little uneasy with them being too friendly with you?"

"_Iie_." She said. "They're like that when a girl's in the team so it's understandable."

Taoka didn't say anything.

"_Sensei_, I'm very aware that nothing will go beyond those winks and names of endearment. Besides, I doubt they would _dare_ react to me again if I start cheering for them since Sendoh-_san_ already gave them a warning. And on another note, whether I'm being too friendly or not, I'm their manager. They should know better than try to win me their favors by doing whatever." She chuckled. "Or even ask me out on a date!"

The coach nodded. "Of course, they should know better. What do they think this is—one, crazy romance flick? They should never play basketball to impress. Someone like that is utterly low."

Hisae shrugged. "Well, if you say so." She said, echoing her coach's words.

News of the team's new manageress had been circulating in the entire school since Hisae started. While few were relieved that finally there is someone to manage the team, the female population were too heartbroken to care why the basketball club was looking for one in the first place.

Genko's group, especially, took this hard since all of them applied for the position and none of them were accepted.

"_Masaka_" Mai wailed. "She got the most coveted position in school!"

"How was that possible?" Reika cried.

"Imagine that, she's so close with all those guys!" Meia followed.

"Especially with…with…_Sendoh-san_!" Genko howled.

"It's not fair!" They chorused.

One of the reasons why Hisae was hesitant to join Ryonan was that she thought she needed more time to adjust to a new set of team, but she managed to adapt after five days, when she was usually well adjusted after a month.

She never realized that she missed being in a team—cheering, training, and hanging around with the players. In Sannoh, she ended up being friends with almost all of the players; she has the same hopes for Ryonan.

Back at Sannoh, practice sessions were exceptionally tough, especially if they want to keep their number one position in the country. Coach Doumouto wouldn't have it any other way. Even when they lost the Inter-High nationals, they saw their loss as a chance for them to avoid past errors and make new game plans. With Ryonan, she saw the same thing: their practices are hard especially with the way Coach Taoka pushes them. Their determination to make it this year as the number one team in the region and to be able join the national winter Inter-High championships are very much obvious. Because of that, she wanted them badly to succeed.

She saw their players as disciplined, well coordinated and well trained, but there was one flaw: their new captain.

Hisae cannot deny that Sendoh has what it takes of an ace player—his ability to adapt well in court, his broad view of things, his reassuring presence. But his being a slacker ticks her off. She had seen ace players more committed than he is.

Sendoh, meanwhile, takes things into stride and not actually showing what he can really do as a player. Is he serious about the game at all? Does he have the complete commitment for the club?

Then his tardiness issue stood out once more after a day of being prompt. How could Sendoh be constantly late for two and a half years and was still considered as one of the best five players in Kanagawa? Performance on a game matters, but so does attendance and punctuality.

"Consistently late again, Sendoh-_san_." Hisae said sarcastically as she saw him entering the gym.

"Sorry." Sendoh just said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Ooh." She said through gritted teeth. She didn't care if he has the cutest smile in the world; he's still late! "You're really planning to be at the Guinness Book of Records as the tardiest high school basketball player in the whole world, are you?" She asked drolly.

He scratched his head. "I have a reason for being late."

She made a face. "You always say that. You know I got a better idea. The next time someone comes in late we're going to give him a Sendoh Akira award and you're the one who is going to personally give that to him. How's that?"

He smiled sheepishly at her again. "I'm really sorry, Hisae." He said.

Hisae sighed. "Ok, you're forgiven, Sendoh-_san_. Just don't do it again, please." She said then gestured to the team. "They're already starting. Get going."

Sendoh looked like he wanted to say something else but changed his mind and approached his teammates.

Hisae sighed audibly. She knew that Sendoh is a good man, a good player, and a good leader or he wouldn't be the school's ace player and one of Kanagawa's top 5, but there are some aspects of his personality that baffle her.

She caught herself comparing again and shook her head.

Who would have thought that having a girl to manage the team could be fun and infuriating at the same time? Sendoh thought. Fun because he had never seen his teammates enjoy themselves during practices, even if coach Taoka was around. They did not mind how excruciatingly difficult their training is, and Hisae's encouragement, it seems, kept them going. The atmosphere was a little lighter since she began working with them.

Fun because, in his opinion, Hisae is one remarkable manager. Coach Taoka would always agree to that.It was her knowledge of the game that impressed him the most. Rarely anyone—especially girls—would bother to know about a twenty-four second violation, a fade-away shot, the "sixth man", and a triple-double player stat. It seems someone who really knows the game technicalities by heart taught Hisae.

She can be gracious and encouraging, as well, as he can see with the way she was training Taka. Taka liked her very much for her bottomless patience.

In general, she's good—really good. And like all good people, she also has bad sides.

Hisae infuriates him because she kept rubbing in on how tardy he is, as if that was the only thing she knew about him. Armed with every infuriating person is an admirable kind of persistence, and no doubt, she has that, too. Coach Taoka assigned her to update their team handbook. One time, she used him as an example of the tardy student who never learns his lesson from case one to nine. Koshino was so amused while the freshman didn't know what to react every time he would look their way. Must be the way he stared.

Every practice, she even took it to herself to remind everyone about following the new handbook, stressing on tardiness whilst waving _his_ attendance sheet to make her point clearer than crystal. She never gets tired of doing that, which Sendoh—after finally getting used to it—now found amusing.

He smiled at it once but Hisae glared at him and told him that being late is not funny, that it is a scandalous act for a captain of the basketball team to do. She was exaggerating, of course, but she has a point.

"Alright, alright." Sendoh had said. "I'll start coming early tomorrow. How about that?"

"Please do so." Hisae said in a voice with a hint of strain.

"If that is what it takes for the manager not to get mad at me anymore, I'll do it." He said grinning at her. "Besides, I noticed the manager is _prettier_ if she's not mad."

Hisae hit his behind with her clipboard. "Quit goofing off and start practicing!" She shouted, startling some of the members.

Sendoh's smile grew wider. "_Hai_, _hai_." He said and left.

"Crazy." He heard her say as he was leaving.

The spot where she hit him was still tingling when he approached his teammates. He wondered if she sees him other than someone who has a problem with his schedule adherence.

He did not know why, but it affected him deeply. Usually, Sendoh never cared about what other people thought of him but for her, he wanted to prove her wrong. Was there a chance to do so? He wondered. Sometimes, he was even tempted to tell her the real reason behind his tardiness but was hesitant about it. Would it be too revealing?

"Ahem."

Sendoh stared at the frowning Koshino. "_Nani_" He asked.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. You were saying?"

"I said we need to think of ways to improve our game by the time we have our practice match with Shohoku!"

"Oh!" Sendoh said, genuinely startled. "Yeah, you're right, Koshino. Great idea."

Hisae clapped Hikoichi at the back. "Nice job." She said, smiling at him. "Not all players can manage to master faking so easily. You're a gifted faker."

Hikoichi's smile immediately twisted into shame. "I-I-I don't think I like the sound of that, Hisae-_san_…"

She choked a laugh, realizing how terrible that must have sounded to someone as hardworking, patient and determined as Hikoichi. "Don't worry, Aida-_kun_, I mean that as a compliment. Keep practicing on it since faking is one of the most powerful tools a player can use during games, especially at crunch time. Keep on working on it. I'm sure you'll master it in no time."

"Hisae!" Misao called out to her.

"Hey there!" Ayano said beside Misao.

Hisae smiled at the girls waving at them by the door of the gym room entrance. "Hi 'ya, you two! Wait up. We're almost done here."

"Kamiya-_san_!" Hikoichi waved at the redhead.

Hisae wanted to laugh aloud at Misao's reaction. She went stiff as a post and her face became redder than her hair. She and Ayano exchanged glances and smiled. Yes, it is definite that her friend's in-love. Hisae glanced at Hikoichi who was still waving at Misao. You have no idea what effect you have on her, she thought.

"_Oi_" Hisae swiped him with her clipboard. "You can do that later. For now, you're cleaning up the gym with the rest of your teammates."

Hikoichi nodded, and after one last wave to at Misao, he left.

When practice was over, the three girls went home together. Along their way, Misao was telling Hisae on how she envies her confidence with boys. "You can talk to them without turning into a block of ice or sounding like a stuttering idiot." She said.

Hisae rolled her eyes. "'Coz I'm a boy." She said drolly then laughed at Misao's shocked look. "Ok, ok, seriously, it's not that hard. I have brothers, so that helped."

"Well, I don't." Misao said dryly.

Hisae flashed her a sly smile. "So…having problems with a particular boy?"

Misao blushed furiously. It was no use hiding it from her friends. "Well, I-I just wish I could talk to Aida-_kun_ without freezing." She said, her head bowed down.

"Well, you can just approach him." Hisae said. "He won't bite."

"Are you crazy!" Misao sputtered. "W-What would I say!"

"How about a 'Hi' to start?" Ayano said dryly.

"I-I can't!" Misao protested.

Hisae shrugged. "Why not? It's just a greeting, Misao, not a marriage proposal."

Misao glared at her. "I'm not the type that makes the first move! It isn't proper!"

"Oh boy, now she tells us what's proper?" Ayano said rolling her eyes.

"But still, a guy has to make the first move, not the other way around!" Misao said primly.

Hisae winced. "You sound like one of my aunts." Both girls knew that Misao came from an old-fashioned family. It was not easy to make her to do something as modern and gutsy as approaching the guy of her dreams.

Ayano snapped her fingers, and then smiled brightly. "I got it! Why don't you send him a letter, Misao?"

Hisae stared at the brown-haired woman. "Ei, nice!"

"No!" Misao said screamed. "I don't think that's a good idea! Have you lost it, you two? What if he doesn't like me?"

Hisae cocked her head sideways. "Gee, how would you know if you don't try?" Hisae said.

"And besides, he's always the one making the first move, saying 'Hi' to you and stuff. Didn't you notice that he always greet you when we stop by to visit?" Ayano said.

Misao was silent, thinking. She seemed to be imagining the horror of doing something out of character to the opposite sex for the first time. "Still, I-I can't do that. I just can't."

"You want somebody else to do that for you?" Hisae asked dryly.

Then it struck Hisae. She turned to Ayano who was also thinking the same thing. "That's it! We'll send the letter to him." Ayano said.

Misao's face drained of color. "**NO!**"

Hisae cupped a hand behind one ear. "What was that? You're finally agreeing?" She said pretending to mishear her friend.

Misao's jaw fell.

"Hey Ayano, it looks like we're going to be pretty busy for the next few days huh?"

Ayano looked all prepped up. "Oh, Misao, how brave of you! I'm so proud! Okay write the letter, and I'll bring it to the gym. And you Hisae would be the one who would take it directly to Aida-_kun_."

Misao's arms limped beside her as she stared at her friends in horror. "B-But…But…But…!"

Hisae smiled and placed a comforting arm around her. "Don't worry; we'll take care of everything for you." She said, patting her friend's shoulder.

"Trust us when we tell you that everything's going to be fine!" Ayano said then let out an evil laugh. She got a glare from Hisae. "Oops, wrong laugh." She giggled. "But like Hisae said, we'll take care of everything for you!"

Misao hang her head and breathed out. "That is what I'm afraid of."

**Author's note:** _I know you are all familiar with Sannoh's Coach Doumoto (I don't know his first name and his age) from the SD manga it makes me wonder how other people would react when they see Doumoto and Sendoh together. _

_What else? Slam Dunk is not mine._


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hikoichi looked at the pink envelope in his hand and then at Hisae's smiling face. He frowned. "Are you sure this is for me?"

"Of course it is, silly." Hisae laughed aloud. "There's your name written on it, see?" She pointed at the neat kanji characters of Hikoichi's name written on the back of the envelope.

"Who's it from?" He asked, looking at the envelope in disbelief.

She shrugged carelessly. "Don't know. Someone just asked me to give this to you and I wasn't able to ask who since she left so suddenly. Must be from a secret admirer." She said then nudged his arm.

Hikoichi stared at her. "You're insane, Hisae-_san_." He said.

"And will you lose the 'Hisae-_san_' part? We're both freshmen, ok?" She said. "Now you've got a few minutes before practice so better be ready. Maybe you can read that letter for inspiration." She added happily before leaving.

Hikoichi stared after her in shock then opened the letter he was holding. Who in the world would send him a love letter? Whoever this girl was, she must be either crazy or was playing a nasty practical joke on him. _Unberibaburya._ He thought, his face turning scarlet as he read the letter.

"Well, what do you know? A love letter!" Koshino said as he peered over Hikoichi's shoulders when he passed by. "Who's it from?"

Hikoichi blushed even harder and hid the letter. Of all people, why does it have to be Koshino-_san_!

"I have no idea." Hikoichi answered. "Hisae-_san_ just gave it to me earlier."

He clapped Hikoichi on the back. "A secret admirer, huh? Nice." He said. "Does that mean you're going to be more inspired in practice?"

Hikoichi stared at him in aghast.

Koshino laughed and then swung an arm around the younger player's shoulders. "C'mon, we better start warming up or _sensei _would be mad again."

Hikoichi agreed with him.

Hisae bit her tongue to keep from laughing as she went to the manager's table located a few distances from the court. How she wanted to laugh at Hikoichi's expression earlier but controlled herself before he might misunderstand her, or she might give herself away. She smiled widely thinking on how Misao would react when she tells her friend that Hikoichi was surprised about the letter.

"Care to share that smile with me?"

Hisae looked up and saw Captain Sendoh smiling down at her. She turned to her watch. "Hmm…you're two minutes late, Sendoh-_san_."

"C'mon, I'm not late." Sendoh protested.

She brought out a small blue booklet that was clamped on the clipboard and began to read. "Well, based on the revised team handbook, page 5, section 2, and paragraph 3: _Players who come in less than 30 minutes shall be considered tardy. However, there would be a grace period for the player before considering him late. This grace period would depend on the rank or position he's playing on. Grace period for non-ace players and bench warmers is 15 minutes while ace players and captains are 5 minutes._" She then closed the booklet and stared at him.

"_NANI!"_ Sendoh looked at her incredulously. _Can't this girl see anything else except my attendance record?_ He thought, annoyed.

"In my watch, it's almost 15 minutes past practice time. So that means you're late." She said and added haughtily. "When I'm here and you're not, I consider that being tardy on your part."

And now Hisae had the audacity to tell him that she's earlier than he is? IS that even included in the handbook she revised? _The nerve of that girl!_ Sendoh thought, and now he was getting more annoyed. "Ok, if you say so."

Sighing, he went to join his teammates. _I'll show her! _He thought, his blue eyes glinting with determination.

Hikoichi was once again boggle-eyed as he read the letter he had received from their manager. It was the third day since he had begun receiving letters from this certain admirer of his. He had tried asking around about her identity but no one can answer him.

He had also tried asking Hisae since she was always the one giving him the letters but all he got was a laugh and a light slap from her clipboard. "C'mon, aren't you happy that you got a secret admirer?" She had asked.

"I am, but…" Hikoichi began then stopped himself. Would it be too obvious? Would she think he's asking a favor from her? It might look like he would be begging if he told her everything. Hikoichi may be naïve but he is not desperate.

Hisae frowned. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, uh, forget what I said."

Hisae's frown deepened. "You ok?" She asked. "You look sick."

Hikoichi gave her an overly bright smile. "I'm alright." He said, wanting to drop the subject entirely.

She frowned but decided to let it go. She shrugged. "Ok. So, why don't you join with your teammates? I think Hiroaki-_kun_ is planning a 3-on-3 match with the…!"

The sliding doors opened nosily revealing a tired-looking Sendoh. The team stopped their practicing and stared at their captain who was now trying to catch his breath. Sendoh smiled at them apologetically. "Sorry I'm late." He said in between breaths.

They acknowledge his apology, with some shrugging and the others nodded. Koshino rolled his eyes and muttered something about fame and schedule adherence being a bad combination.

Hisae sighed then added loudly. "Good afternoon, Sendoh-_san._" She said stiffly. "You're 45 minutes late. You know what that means?"

Sendoh frowned.

Hisae shrugged as if expecting that answer from him. She brought out the little blue booklet and flipped on several pages. "Page 7, section 4, paragraph 5 says: _players who are tardy for more than 30 minutes shall be considered absent for the entire practice. But there will be a grace period before considering a player absent. Non-ace players and bench warmers: 20 minutes. Ace players and captains: 10 minutes._" She closed the booklet with a loud _thunk_. "It's already 3:45, which means you're not only late but you're already considered absent." ioHi. nnnnnnhhyyyyyyfsdjfdiogfhofiddd

The entire gym was silent. It was better for the rest of the players to remain quiet when Hisae was reading parts of their revised manual. When she first began her readings, one of the players had questioned her about it.

"Isn't that a little too harsh for Sendoh-_san_ to have less minutes of grace period?" Kato asked. "Just because he's the captain?"

"Exactly, because he **_is_** the captain of this team." She said austerely.

That shut him up and no one asked any more questions about the handbook except when necessary. Coach Taoka hid a smile. He had to admit that Hisae was stricter than he was, which shocked him at first but got used to her comments ranging from the moment she remarked on how Sendoh should have been kicked out of the club due to his tardiness (ace player or not) to her reading sessions from the revised team handbook.

Now coach Taoka shrugged and glanced at Sendoh who now looked genuinely baffled. But the baffled expression was replaced with a slight smile on his face. "_Sumimasen, _Hisae." He said simply. "I'll do my best to come early tomorrow."

Hisae sighed. _No wonder Taoka-_sensei _got sick of scolding him. He's so nonchalant about it that it's useless._ She thought. He rarely provides explanation as to why he is always late and if ever he does so, each explanation sounded trivial, vague and a bit evasive at best. Sendoh was hiding something and she hoped that she would be able to find it out eventually. "I'll believe you when I actually see you before I even get here in the gym." She said.

Koshino choked back a laugh while Taka and the rest of the players (especially Taka and Hikoichi) stared at their manager with wide eyes.

Sendoh took this calmly. "Ok." He said, shrugging. But there was a hard glint in his blue eyes.

Then next day was a flurry of activity in the gym as players arrived either by small groups or by themselves. Some were carrying the basketball bins while a few were doing their warm-up exercises. Koshino was standing beside the gym door, dribbling the ball and catching it with his both hands. He caught the ball when the sliding doors opened. He did not need to look who it was because he already knew.

"You sure are lousy in keeping promises." Koshino said dryly, as Sendoh ran inside the gym.

"What are you talking about?" Sendoh stared at him. He was still catching his breath and had no idea what his friend meant.

"Over there, buddy." Koshino said and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. Sendoh followed his teammate's direction and saw that Hisae was already there, talking with Uekusa and Sugadaira. "Yeah, so? I'm not late today." He said.

"In her eyes, you are, because she was already here about two minutes ago." Koshino said, smiling. "Remember what she said yesterday?"

Sendoh winced. He did not like what the manageress had remarked yesterday and neither does he like being reminded of it by somebody else, least of all the vice-captain. "Fine." He said. "I'm already here, so that doesn't matter anymore right?"

Koshino shrugged but the smile was still plastered on his face. "Whatever you say, oh pal o' mine." _Because it does matters to you._ He added silently.

It did not take long before the entire team noticed what was happening. At first they were relieved that the captain is now arriving early in practices. Even coach Taoka was so glad that his ace player had stopped coming in late that he commended Sendoh about it. But when some players saw the way Sendoh was looking at Hisae in consternation, they observed that there was a race between the two; a race on which one of them arrives the earliest in the gym.

The team now became the official watchers between Sendoh and Hisae. It has also become their duty to take down and compare notes about the so-called 'race' and the same time, a source of debate and speculation amongst the team members.

Taka approached his fellow freshmen player who was practicing his basics in shooting. "Hey, Kato-_kun_, are you sure that it's already 4-5?"

"Hmm, I think so. Does yesterday count?" Kato asked dribbling the ball.

"It does, based on my notes here." Another freshman player named Fujiwara said while reading on a notepad.

"Really? But that's not what Aida said."

"Well!"

When Hikoichi arrived the three freshmen players approached him, asking the same question. "_Yo-checku-ya._" He said as he flipped his trusty notebook. "I think not, it doesn't say here. Did they come together?"

"Nope, based on _my_ notes, Hisae-_san's_ forty-five seconds earlier than Sendoh-_san_ yesterday." Fujiwara said.

"Does the seconds also count?" Taka was now frowning. Kato looked downright baffled.

"Of course it does." Fujiwara answered.

"You've got to be kidding." Hikoichi said. "That's not in my notes!"

"Gee, too bad." Fujiwara said. "Looks like you're losing your touch, Aida."

"What did you just say!" Hikoichi glared at his teammate.

The sophomores, who had just arrived, saw the intense argument among the freshmen. "_Oi_, what's going on?" Koshino asked. "You all look like you're going to start a riot. You know the rules…" He eyed them sternly.

Hikoichi pointed at Fujiwara. "Fujiwara insists it's 4-5." He said.

"Wrong." Koshino said. "It's 5-6."

"**_WHAT!_**" The four freshmen players exclaimed.

Uekusa nodded. "True. You guys forgot the other day when Hisae arrived four minutes earlier than Sendoh."

"You sure about that?" Taka asked.

"Certain." Sugadaira said waving a blue notebook.

Hikoichi flipped his notebook open. "How come it isn't here in my notebook?" He asked.

"Maybe you forgot to write it down." Taka said timidly.

"I resent that! I never leave anything out!" Hikoichi snapped.

They peered over his shoulder. "You keep tabs on them as well?" Ueda asked.

"Of course!" Hikoichi said proudly. "See?" He showed them his notes.

"Damn, they're this close to a tie." Fukuda said making a small space with his thumb and forefinger.

"Neck and neck." Ueda agreed.

"And look here. Hisae-_san's_ five minutes earlier than Sendoh-san last Friday!" Taka said, pointing to the middle part of the page.

"That's the longest time so far." Koshino said.

"Yeah and here's 30 seconds as the shortest." Kato said pointing to an entry in Hikoichi's notes.

"Right." Sugadaira said as he flipped his notebook open. "I need to update my information here."

Another voice joined in that made their hairs stand on one end. "Just what you think you're all doing!"

They all turned and saw coach Taoka glaring at them. "C-Coach!"

"Did I call in a break! Get back to practice!" Taoka bellowed. "You didn't join the basketball club to bum around!"

"_Hai, sensei._" The players said meekly and dispersed into separate directions.

"And one more thing!" Taoka boomed.

They faced him with uneasy expressions on their faces, knowing that punishment from the always irate coach is at hand.

"It's 6-7! I'm sure of it!" Taoka said waving his own notebook, a brown soft leather-bound one.

"Gyieeh!" The entire Ryonan team body faulted at what their coach had just said.

Yes, even coach Taoka has joined in the fun.

As Sendoh entered the gym one afternoon, he passed by a long bench and saw a pink envelope on top of it. He picked the envelope and saw that there is no name written behind it. "Hmm," He said as he tore the envelope open. He began to read the letter.

_To my beloved Superman,_

_When you first introduced yourself to me, I remembered that French phrase most people would say or read in books: _coup de foudre _or clap of thunder. In a simper term, it means love at first sight. Instant attraction. A love so intense nothing else mattered. Meeting you left me at a loss of everything else except on the way I feel about you._

_I love everything about you from your smile to your devotion to basketball, your determination and hard work draws me much closer to you. You have a sweet and kind nature that astounded me, something I don't find in most boys. It did not hurt that you are cute, too. J_ _You are confident, which makes me want to root for you and your team all the way to the national championships. _

_I wish I could tell you this personally and not through a letter, but how can I? I envy the other girls talking to you, since they don't have to feel so nervous whenever you're with them. All I have to do is approach you and say a few witty words and voila! We have a conversation, but that's easier said than done. One 'hello' from you turns me into a block of ice and my tongue gets stuck in my throat. _

_So instead of making a fool of myself, I act as if I do not care, but I do. I see you, but I try not to acknowledge that. Nevertheless, that was even harder than I realized because it is not what I **really **feel. I am bursting with emotions whenever you are around. _

_Love,_

_Hawk Girl_

When Sendoh finished reading, his eyes were as wide as saucers. Getting love letters from star-struck admirers was nothing new to him, since he began receiving such letters when he was only 11 years old. Years had passed and he still gets them, only this time by the truckloads.

However, what shocked him was the sincerity in the words. Most girls had the tendency to exaggerate their feelings towards him to the point of becoming racy that sometimes it embarrasses him. This one is speaking (or writing) from her heart, not from her hormones.

Who was it from? The only thing he knew about the sender was her codename, which was nothing new in love letters, especially when the writer is too shy to express herself.

He was still pondering on who sent the letter when Koshino arrived. "Well, what do you know, you're already here." He said. "But Hisae arrived three minutes ago." He added cheerfully.

Sendoh ignored his friend, too immersed in his thoughts about the letter. "Oh." He said absently.

Koshino saw his expression and peered over his shoulder. "Hey, it's been awhile since you've got letters from your fans. Shall we have a look-see?" He then snatched the letter from him.

"Get that back, Koshino!" Sendoh shouted, trying to snatch the letter from him.

Koshino moved the letter out his reach and read it. "Not bad." He said as he scanned the contents of the letter. "First time I read something _this_ earnest. Any idea who's it from? Because the last time you got one was…"

"No idea." Sendoh cut him off, remembering that particular letter that got him so embarrassed he ended up throwing it away.

Koshino shrugged. "Figures, you have hordes of fans, it isn't easy knowing who it was from."

"That is so reassuring." Sendoh said dryly.

"Hisae, can I talk to you for a moment please?"

Hisae turned and met a pair of serious blue eyes. "Sure, Sendoh-_san_." She said. She felt uneasy with the way the captain was looking at her. "Here?"

Sendoh shifted his weight restlessly. There is no way they're going to talk about something this personal while the freshman rookie watches them with interest, just like what they're doing right now. "How about over there?" He indicated the far side of the gym.

"No prob." Hisae said, shrugging. She turned to Taka. "You're doing great there, Taka. Just keep it up." She gestured for Hikoichi. "Take over will you? I'll be back after a few minutes."

"Ok, Hisae-_san_." Hikoichi said, puzzled on why they're going to the far side of the gym. He turned to Taka who had just shrugged.

The two of them went to the other side of the gym where there is no one to bother them. Hisae leaned against the wall and looked at the captain expectantly. Though she looked calm, her mind was in chaos. _What does Sendoh-san want from me?_ She wondered. Trying to talk to her at a remote area of the gym is beyond her comprehension. Did she do something wrong?

"What's going on?" Hisae asked, not liking the uncomfortable silence between them. "Is this about the team?"

"No." It came out short and curt.

Now this is a surprise. They rarely talk to each other except when it comes to team stats and training the players. Now she wondered what they could possibly talk about that had nothing to do with basketball.

"Oh. Ok." Hisae said. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

_Damn, why did it have to be this way?_ Sendoh thought, feeling bad. He recalled how he ended up approaching her.

"Why are you going to ask Hisae?" Koshino had asked.

"Maybe she knows who this is from." Sendoh answered.

His friend raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Because I don't think she strikes me as someone who acts as a go-between with your fans."

Sendoh ignored him. He knew he was not being honest with himself. He had entertained that possibility in his mind but dismissed it to be unlikely. If he even hinted to Koshino about it…

_Maybe it wasn't from her._ He thought to himself.

_But what if it was from her?_ A voice inside his mind asked nastily. _What are you going to do?_

Would it be possible that behind her sarcasm is a girl very much in-love with him?

If it was from HisaeisaHisae, unfortunately, she will get hurt. If he turns her down, she will be heartbroken and a very angry Koshino would beat him up. If he leads her on, both of them would get hurt and a very angry Koshino would still beat him up.

Sendoh was definitely in a crisis.

"Uh, Sendoh-_san_, are you alright?" Hisae's voice cut him through his reverie.

He nodded then cleared his throat loudly. "The reason I wanted to talk to you was…well, I know we didn't exactly start at the right foot and when we manage to get along, we're not exactly friends either."

"Um, I guess so." Hisae said nervously.

Sendoh took a deep breath. _Ok, she is taking this well._ He thought. "But I didn't expect that you'd feel something for me despite the fact that you and I are always at odds."

"We are?" Hisae was now frowning slightly.

_Uh-oh._ "I mean it's nice to know that you like me." He said. He was not able to speak out the word love since that is too heavy a word.

"I-I do?" Hisae said, her frown deepening.

_She sure has a severe case of memory loss._ Sendoh thought. He fished out the letter from his jogging pants pocket. "But I have to turn you down." He said sadly. "I am really sorry about this."

Hisae stared at him then at the letter. Her eyes widened. "**_Aha_**, there it is!" She said, snatching the letter from Sendoh. "I've been looking all over for that! I thought I'd lost it!"

Now it was Sendoh's turn to look bewildered. "Lost what?"

"This one." She said, waving the letter in the air. "I placed it on the bench when I got here and then a few minutes later, it's gone! I was in hysterics when I saw it gone! But I thought, hey someone must've taken it." She then frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell me that you have it with you!"

"What?" His head was spinning. What is going on now?

"This letter," she waved the letter once again. "Contains Misao's heart and soul, if this did not reach Hikoichi, everything is doomed. How could you hide this from me!"

_Misao? Hikoichi? Since when did these two appear in the picture? _Sendoh thought, his mind is still in a whirl.

"Obviously, you've read it." Hisae said seeing, the torn envelope flap. She sighed. "So much for respecting other people's privacy."

Sendoh stared at her in aghast. Here he was, trying to be as nice as possible in rejecting her and she's talking about violation of privacy! "Other people's privacy!" He snapped. "What are you talking about!"

"This letter is for Hikoichi." Hisae said slowly as if trying to reason to an extremely stupid person.

"Hikoichi?"

"_Hai, _Sendoh-_san._ Why would you think…?" Then her face brightened in comprehension. "Oho, so you thought this letter is for **_you_** right?"

Sendoh felt uneasy. He felt like a four-year-old boy again caught in the act of doing something bad by his mother. He did not say anything; he **_refused_** to say anything.

"Aye, fame sure has gotten into your head." Hisae said, shaking her head in disbelief. "Has it ever occurred to you that you're not the only one in the team the girls are crazy about?"

Sendoh glared at her. "You make me sound like an egomaniac." He said bitingly.

"You mean you're not?" Hisae countered. "Then how do you explain reading Hikoichi's letter?"

"How would I know it's his letter! There was no name on the envelope." Sendoh reasoned out angrily.

"But that doesn't mean it's yours." Hisae snapped. Then she looked at him closely. "And you thought that this letter came from me didn't you? Didn't you?" She added, smiling slyly at him and nudging him playfully.

Sendoh's scowl deepened when Hisae burst into loud peals of laughter. "You're so sweet to think like that!" She said cheerfully. "But writing _you _a love letter is the last thing I'd do."

Sendoh felt like a complete fool. Here he thought he was turning Hisae down, but instead he managed to interfere in a matchmaking mission. Why didn't he realize it before? He had observed the redhead girl's actions towards their guard in training even before Hisae became the manager. On how Misao would turn red whenever Hikoichi waved at her or the way her voice shook when she says hello to him or the times where she is at the gym watching them, her eyes glued only to Hikoichi.

Now everything made sense.

Hisae would never write a wordy and sappy love letter. How could he think that she could? What possessed him that she could do so anyway!

In his annoyance, he snatched the letter from her.

"Hey, what do you think you're going to do with that!" Hisae asked as she tried to grab the letter back from him.

But Sendoh held it out of he reach and stalked towards Hikoichi.

Hisae stared after him, her hazel eyes as wide as saucers. _Oh no!_ She thought. She instantly ran after him, hoping that the captain will not make things worse than they already are.

"Hikoichi." Sendoh said in an authoritative voice.

The freshman player jumped at the sharpness of the captain's tone and he immediately ran to him. "_Hai,_ Sendoh-_san_!" He said, sounding like a military cadet being yelled at by a drill sergeant.

"You have a letter." Sendoh said simply, handing out the now worn envelope.

Hikoichi took the envelope, eyeing the captain uneasily. "It's already been opened."

Hisae threw a withering look towards Sendoh. "Well, someone decided to play customs officer and screened your letter for any avian flu virus." She said crisply. Sendoh shot her a murderous look.

Hikoichi was so dazed that he had received another letter from his secret admirer that he did not notice the captain and the manager glaring at each other. However, Taka did and he wanted to run for his life. He hugged the ball close to him, thinking that a piece of rubber could protect him from anything.

When Hikoichi was finished reading, his face was beet red. "It's the same person who had written to me a few days ago. Do you know who she is, Sendoh-_san_?" He asked.

Sendoh did not answer, but to Hisae's horror, he threw an arm around the younger player's shoulders and led him towards Misao who was standing by the doorway, watching them. She once again ran behind them. _What is Sendoh-san planning to do now!_ She thought, panicking.

By that time, the three of them reached Misao; the redhead was puzzled on why they are approaching her in the middle of the practice but she greeted them happily anyway. "Hiya!"

"Hey, Misao-_chan._" Sendoh said, giving her a friendly smile. "How's it going?"

"Fine, Sendoh-_kun_." Misao said, looking down to the floor upon seeing Hikoichi.

"Hi, Kamiya-_san_." Hikoichi said, wondering why the redhead is not looking at him.

Sendoh just nodded and placed a hand on Misao's shoulder. "Great. Maybe you can help Hikoichi here." He began. He continued despite the redhead's blank look. "You see, he's getting letters from a girl who's obviously in-love with him. But he has no idea who she is."

Misao blanched and sent Hisae a beseeching look. The Ryonan manager was as shocked as she was and was frantically gesturing behind Sendoh. When he turned to look at her, she suddenly stopped and clasped her hands behind her, the tip of her right foot drawing circles on the floor. Sendoh's eyes were bearing down into Hisae's hazel ones, and she met his penetrating blue gaze unflinchingly despite feeling that she's going to melt.

Sendoh turned back to Misao who was trembling nervously. "So, Misao-_chan_, any ideas?" He asked.

Wide brown eyes only answered him.

"_Daijobu desu ka_, Kamiya-_san_?" Hikoichi asked upon seeing the redhead's pallor. "You look sick."

"Why don't you take her outside?" Sendoh interjected. "She could use some fresh air."

Hikoichi hesitated, but obeyed the captain eventually. He ushered the redhead outside the gym who looked more nervous than ever. Hisae was about to follow them when Sendoh blocked her way. She scowled at him. "Just what do you think you're doing!" She snapped. "Blow her cover!"

"I'm just doing her a favor!" Sendoh snapped back.

"Favor! You might as well humiliate her! Can't you see how scared stiff she was! What if Hikoichi doesn't feel the same way as she does!"

"And if you're wrong, then what!" Sendoh felt drained of all his anger. He sighed and continued in a much gentler tone. "You've done all you can, Hisae. The ball's in their court now."

Hisae sighed, her anger leaving her as well. "Good point." She said. "It's just that I'm so worried about Misao-_chan_."

Sendoh rested a hand on her shoulder. "Well so am I, but things have a way of working out without anyone's help."

She can feel the warmth from his hand on her shoulder. Her first thought was to brush it aside, but she decided not to. It felt nice. "Right." She said.

"Ahem, excuse me lovebirds, yoo-hoo!" Koshino's dry voice snapped them back to reality. They simultaneously turned their heads towards him. The vice-captain along with Fukuda and coach Taoka were watching them with different expressions on their faces. Koshino looked amused while Fukuda has a mystified look on his face. Coach Taoka looked torn between scolding and teasing them.

Both Sendoh and Hisae glared at Koshino who laughed maniacally. He would have continued laughing but was cut off when the coach slapped him on the head. "_Urusei!_" He yelled at the co-captain rubbing his head in pain. He then turned to the pair. "As for you two, if you're through with your lover's quarrel you can come here and join the rest of the team in practicing!"

"Uh right." Hisae muttered suddenly avoiding Sendoh's eyes.

"_Hai._" Sendoh said who was also making an effort not to look at Hisae.

They parted ways, with Sendoh going to Fukuda's group and with Hisae going to Taka who was still doing his basics in dribbling.

"Are you alright now, Kamiya-_san_?" Hikoichi asked.

Misao nodded, leaning against the post of one of the wire fences. _Actually, I'm not alright. Maybe if you would go away I'll be fine._ She thought. Then again, having him around makes her heart soar, even if she's shaking like a leaf. It was bad enough she would feel so tense when he greets her now that they are the only ones here outside the gym this was much worse.

Misao wanted to kill Sendoh for nearly blowing her cover. In addition, how could Hisae tell him about the letters? No one was supposed to know except for her and Ayano, but now the captain knows all about it as well. She felt betrayed.

Right now she wanted to give the two a head butt each. That is if she is tall enough to do that. Maybe she can ask her cousin Hana to do that for her.

"Kamiya-_san_?"

She looked up and met a pair of kind brown eyes that always takes her breath away. "Yes?" She said breathlessly.

"Uh, maybe Sendoh-_san_ was right about you helping me in the letter." Hikoichi said nervously. "Do you know who wrote it?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked as casually as she can.

Hikoichi now looked ill at ease. He took a deep breath. "It's nice to receive love letters from someone, but I can't lie to myself and to her."

Misao frowned. What is he getting at? She wondered as her stomach was in a tight knot because of nervousness.

"I don't want to do this, but I have to turn her down." Hikoichi said then continued hurriedly. "Because I love someone else."

Misao's world came crashing down on her. This is what she was dreading to happen! She should not have listened to Hisae and Ayano who insisted with this crazy idea of writing a letter to Hikoichi about her feelings towards him. Who would have thought that taking chances would be this painful?

"You _do_. So who's she?" Misao asked casually even if she felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

"Uh, well..." Hikoichi turned away and gazed into the sea instead. "Um, well…."

"C'mon, you can tell me." Misao prodded further even if it hurts.

Hikoichi stared at her. "It's not that simple, Kamiya-_san_." He said.

Misao laughed, hoping that it did not sound brittle to his ears. "C'mon, how complicated could it be?"

Hikoichi felt more nervous than ever. How would she take it? If he weren't pushed in a tight corner, he would not have this problem. Would it be possible to tell her without breaking his heart in the process?

Taking another deep breath, Hikoichi decided to take a hold of his fears and uncertainties and just do it. Isn't that what Koshino told him? "You."

Misao blinked at him. "_Nani?_" She asked.

_Bad idea._ Hikoichi thought. However, he already said it and he cannot back down now. "You. I love you."

Misao blinked at him once again and Hikoichi wondered if he was getting his rejection or what he had just said did not make sense to her. "This isn't exactly new to you since a lot of guys practically declare their love for you but...!"

"But if it comes from someone I'm in-love with, it's something new." Misao cut him off.

"Someone you love?" Hikoichi stared at her blankly.

Misao wanted to laugh at Hikoichi's blank expression, but refrained from doing so. He might misunderstand her and that would be bad. Somehow, her friends were right. It was time to be honest. "Yes, meaning you." She said.

"You love me?" He said incredulously.

She smiled. "Why is it hard to believe?"

He blushed furiously. "Coming from such a beautiful girl like you, it's a shock!" He said. "You love me?" He repeated.

Misao nodded. "I, er, wouldn't send you a letter if I don't." She admitted, looking down the ground. She did not want him to see her flushed face.

Hikoichi stared at her in amazement. "You mean you're the one who sent those letters to me?" He asked, baffled that this delicate beauty is secretly in-love with him. "But I thought they're from someone else, I even thought they're from Hisae-_san_. Why me? You can have any guy you want and most of them are better-looking than I am."

"Because you are the one I'm in-love with. I love your lively and cheerful personality, your determination to be one of the starting members of the team. Not to mention that you're the only guy I met who didn't approach me to ask for my vital statistics." Misao said.

"You sure?"

Misao got annoyed and stamped her foot. "Why do you doubt me anyway?"

Hikoichi lowered his head. "I just can't believe it, that's all. Here I thought I don't stand a chance against half of the Ryonan male population as my rivals. But now…" He trailed off, not sure on how to continue.

"I prefer you over all of them." Misao repeated and this time with much more conviction.

Hikoichi smiled and held out his hand to her. "I didn't have the guts to ask for your vital statistics then." He joked. Misao laughed. "I know. But I would still love you even if you did." With that, she jumped into his arms, surprising both of them. With their faces close together, he did what comes naturally to people holding the person they love close to them. He kissed her.

Who would have thought that taking chances would be this wonderful? Misao thought as she responded to his kiss eagerly. After their kiss, she looked at him.

"What made you think that those letters came from Hisae?"

_Author's note: This chapter is for Hikoichi fans. I like the Ryonan researcher. He is very much adorable and funny in his own way. He deserves a girl as energetic as he is._

_In addition, standard disclaimers apply once again._

_Reviews are always welcome!_


End file.
